A Shaman Story
by x Luna-chan
Summary: Rei has a past that no one should want entry into. Can a cold heart be melted? How long is too long? The day she met them was the day her life changed--for the better. What they don't know, won't hurt them...at least not yet. Who is she really? R&R please
1. Morning Falling

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

4/12/07-- I redid this chapter a tiny bit, it was bugging me. -.-"

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be too mean! There will be quite a bit of language, adult themes, as well as quite a bit of rape sequences. (Not in earlier chaps, but there will be.) Romance, comedy, action, adventure,you name it. It's got almost any theme you can think of. **PLEASE READ IT! (Else I may stop it...Ohh!! REVEIW!)**

Here's a key: _Thinking_, -Sound and Action- "Speech"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King, I'm just a mere fan writing the part I would take in it, that's all!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A Shaman Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Morning Falling**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**-** Beep beep beep beep...- -SMASH!-

"Ah...another day...another alarm clock smashed..." The girl yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe it 5:00 AM already...uhnnnnn..." The brunette rolled back over in a tiresome motion.

"Rei!! You've...got...to...WAKE UP!! Today is your first day of school in this town and you can't be late!"

"Uhhhhhhh...Luna...why do you have to be so punctual!" Rei got out of bed in a slow motion. _List of things to do: Get a new alarm clock and duct tape Luna's mouth shut...oh...wait...I can't...she's a ghost..._

"Rei!"

"What now!?" _Doesn't she ever shut up?_

"Listen! I'm only looking out for your best interest!"

"But...it's 5:00 AM..." _I'm tired..._

"I'm your guardian ghost and I'll always look after you. It is my duty to stick by your side and blah blah blah blah..."

_There she goes again...my personal secretary...all I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH! I swear……one of these days….._

"Blah blah blah blah...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? REI!?"

She let out a small sigh. "Nope, not even one iota." She went to the mirror and began to brush her mid-length brown hair. "So...what do you think this school shall be like?"

Rei suddenly stops and stares into her listless brown eyes in the mirror. Casually, she takes her red ribbon with the stars on it and ties it in her hair, letting her bangs fall. She then holds up her new school uniform - a pair of khaki pants, a white button up blouse, and a red tie.

"Disgusting." Rei remarked, "There is no way in HELL that I'm wearing this piece of crap." _It's better than the skirt combo though...ewww...plaid..._

"It is a bit...ummmmmmmm...how would you say...eccentric...?" replied Luna. _And I though clothes couldn't get any uglier..._

"Hmmmmm...I'll deal with the pants...they're not too bad." Rei said after a while. "But...this shirt is ridiculous. Ah! I know, I'll wear a shirt underneath it." She searched around for a shirt to wear. "Hey Lu, what do you think of this one?" She inquired holding up a light gray short sleeved shirt with lines of red on the edges.

"Hrrmmmmm...that's not bad!" Luna exclaimed.

"All right! She gave a thumbs-up sign and changed into the clothing - the khaki pants, her gray top, and the white blouse as a jacket. "Now...what to do with his tie...Ah! I'll just wear it as a belt."

"Oh Rei! Don't forget your earrings!"

"Thanks Lu!" She smiled slightly, yet casually. _Hmmmmm...these earrings sure have history..._

She takes the earrings and puts them on. They are black and have a star in the middle and a ring of red around the edge.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Hey, you wanna come with Lu? I packed up my bag yesterday, so it's all good. We can get breakfast on the way. What do ya think?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Luna transformed into a little spirit ball.

"I love that little spirit ball form of you!" Rei commented, "It's so...bluish!" She laughed lightly.

"Well, let's get going already!"

"Okay!"

Rei put on her sandals and they go on their way. She opened the door and stepped outside. Turning back and locking the door she exclaimed, "I wish we didn't live in such a run down shack." She let out another sigh.

"Hey, don't worry so much! At least we have a home!"

"Heh...yeah, you're right." Smiling, they headed to the diner in town for some good eating.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hello Miss, I'm Clara and I'll be you hostess this morning. Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a glass of milk and the chocolate-chip pancakes."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Clara went and got Rei her milk and brought it back fast, it was early, so there weren't many people.

"Thanks Clara." Rei smiled at the girl.

"You're quite welcome." She said and walked away.

"So Rei, do you think you'll make some friends?"

"I don't know Lu, and really, I don't care."

"Oh come on, don't be like that! I'm sure you'll meet someone!"

"I doubt it. No one ever seems to notice me, where ever I go, it's the same thing."

"Rei..."

Rei closed her eyes and went back in her memories. It was 6 years ago...

"_What's with you, you freak?" The red haired 8-year-old taunted._

"_Yeah! You're so weird!" A blonde spoke up._

"_You are SUCH a shaman freak!"_

"_Yeah, she probably deals with the devil. She's a little chink __and__ a hell spawn." A red haired boy stated coldly, his blue cap covering most of his head._

_The young Rei clenched her fists. Her bangs hid her eyes as she looked to the ground. "Shut up! Just go away! Leave me alone!" She backed up against a tree as they moved closer to her._

"_And why should we? People like you shouldn't be allowed to live." The boy grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the tree. He was smirking evilly._

"_Shuda, don't you think this is a bit much?" A girl with short light blue hair asked, adjusting her glasses._

"_Ami! Are you pitying her? She's a monster! A demon." The redhead looked at Rei. "Just look at her! She's evil! A little Chinese bitch!"_

"_Atleast I'm not a fucked up Irish." Rei scoffed though her scarce breath. "And you called me a chink."_

"_Shut up, bitch!" The boy punched her hard in the face. Blood trickled down from her lip._

"_Heh...you hit like a little girl." Rei kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards. He released his hold on her and she fell to the ground._

_Shuda clutched his stomach as he felt the warm blood coming through his shirt. "You little--"_

"_No, let's go niisan." The redhead put her hand on his shoulder, her emerald eyes glaring at Rei. Reluctantly he got up and they walked away, all but Ami._

"_I...I hope you're okay." She turned and followed her friends._

"_Yeah, whatever." Rei got up and brushed herself off, wiping the blood from her lip. "Lu, we're moving again."_

"_Rei...are you alright?" _

"_Of course!_ _I'm fine, come on." _

Rei looked up as her thoughts vanished. "Life really sucks."

"Maybe this time will be different."

"Yeah, maybe. But it's always been the same thing. Once they find out I'm a shaman, they all hate me." She sighed. "It's just not right..."

"Here you are Miss." Clara brought out her food.

"Thanks." Rei forced a smile. "Well, this looks awesome." Rei ate her food and finished her milk quickly. "Well, let's get going." She left a tip on the table and paid for the meal. Soon after they left and then headed off towards the school.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the Irish/Chinese chink bits. People were so cold, and Rei doesn't take any shit from anybody. I hope it doesn't offend anyone! Trust me, I have plenty of friends who are Irish and plenty who are Chinese--and I love 'em all!

What will happen next? Who knows? Well, I do...but...that's not the point! XD Chapter 2 coming soon!

P.S. Sorry that it's so short! -.-" It IS a bit of an intro, so whatever. Next chap is a LOT longer.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	2. School Happenings

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** I never told you this, so I guess I should now. Ok. So Yoh Ren and HoroHoro all know each other, as they go to the same school and Horo is an exchange student there. The first fight has already happened between Yoh and Ren, but the Shaman Tournament hasn't started yet. The gang stuff with Ryu has happened too, but he's not a shaman yet.

8/09/07 EDIT: From here on in, all names shall be Japanese! .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A Shaman Story**

**Chapter 2**

**School Happenings**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well, you never did answer my question Lu. What do you think this school shall be like?" asked an inquisitive Rei.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just get there first!" replied Luna.

"Hehe...all right. Whatever." _Great answer Lu..._

They continued walking until they got to the school. They went on in and got her class schedule, locker and locker combination, and all that other school oriented stuff.

"Uhhhhhhhh...school is such a drag..." She sighed as a drop of sweat went down her head.

"Oh, don't worry Rei! I'm here!"

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong! I'm not nervous at all, school just sucks, that's all." Rei enters her class, introduces herself, and is on her way.

A few hours later...

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...how long is this guy going to go on?! Yes, I DO know that the Earth is a sphere...DUH! I wonder how long until lunch...hmmmmm...it's 11:00 AM now...and lunch is at...NOON! Oh great...that's just peachy! An hour left until lunch. Heh...and I KNOW I'm not the only one bored here. I mean, look at that guy! He's sleeping with his_ _eyes open! Uhhhhhhhhh...I think...I'm going to die..._

-Ring ring ring-

_Hey, there's the lunch bell! Yes!! Oh...Mr. Peppy talkie or whatever his face is talking...better listen...it COULD be important…._

"All right class, so you know that I want a two page essay on the history of cheese, by Monday."

_Cheese! What kind of gay-ass topic is that?! Hahhhhhhh...oh well, whatever...Let's eat!_

So, Rei and Luna went on out to the park for lunch.

"Yum...cheeseburgery goodness!" Rei said as she bit into her burger. "Hmmmmmmm...maybe that's what I'll write about for my essay. I can see it now...titled...Me and My Cheeseburger! Ahhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Uhmmmmmmm...what? Please tell me you did not just say that." Luna said mockingly.

"Hey, I told you before, school doesn't help your brain, it rots your brain." She said in between bites of her cheeseburger. "Well, it's almost 12:50 and lunch ends at 1:00, so we'd better head back." She tossed her burger wrapper into the garbage can and started to walk to school.

"Oh, school isn't that bad Rei! I mean, today I learned that Newton made laws and not just those delicious cookies!"

"What!?" Rei coughed trying to stop herself from laughing. "And you made fun of my essay title!" She kept laughing as they walked back to the school.

They kept on walking until she came across three guys she thought she'd seen before. They were walking in the same direction as her.

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...what's with that guy walking backwards? His hair is kind of weird too...all blue and spikey-like...and why does a guy need a headband anyway? And what about that other guy? Why does he need headphones when there's no music, and...he kinda looks like me too...creepy...! The last one is kinda normal looking...except for the hair, that spike could be used as a weapon...and he's a bit angry looking..._

"What the HELL are you staring at!?

"Hrrmmmmmm?" Rei muttered, but was to busy in her own oblivion the notice the street lamp that was in front of her. -SMACK!- "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...that hurts...ouch..."

The three guys started to laugh like a hoard of animals.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...what the fuck are you all laughing at!?" Rei shouted angrily.

"We're laughing at this ditz that just ran into a street lamp." The angry looking guy said, with a bit of an attitude I might add.

"Well, with hair like that, I wouldn't be laughing, SPIKEY!" Rei insulted back.

"You know what!? I'm going to smack down your little face into the ground until you cry you little damned eyes out! And then I'll--"

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try!" Rei shouted back, interrupting him. "Weak!"

"That's enough." This time the guy with the headphones was talking. "Hey, I'm Yoh. Sorry for laughing, it was just a...little...funny. He smiled- "Oh, this is HoroHoro" He pointed to the blue haired guy, "And this is Ren." Then towards the other guy.

"Yeah sure, nice to meet you...Oh! Now I know who you are! You're the kid who fell asleep in class with your eyes open...yeah, during Mr. Cheese-man's speech." Rei replied, "Oh yeah, the name's Rei."

"Hehe, yep that was me!" Yoh started laughing again. "A report on cheese is really bogus though...it's just going to make me hungry..."

"Cheese……is good…." Horo added in.

"Uhhhhgggg! Is food the only thing you can think about!?" Ren seemed kind of mad now.

"Yup!" Yoh and HoroHoro replied together and they both started laughing again.

"Whatever." Obviously, Ren was so ticked off that he ran into a street lamp himself. Yoh and HoroHoro kept on laughing even harder. "Uhggggggg...what's so damn funny?!"

"Heh, think about it. We just saw some idiot ram his head against a pole." Rei answered smirking the whole time. She held out her hand to help Ren up, but he ignored it. She then whispered to him, "Sorry about the hair comment, I couldn't help it!"

"Whatever, let's just go. Why are you talking to her anyway?" Ren started to walk, "It's not like she's coming with us."

"Hey, that's a great idea Ren!" Yoh answered back, "How about it Rei? You wanna walk to school with us?"

"Sure, why not?" Rei replied with a smile. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Whatever." Ren replied.

They just all stood there for a while, still thinking.

Ren was thinking, _What's up with her? Her personality is like a sky rocket. She must have issues...or...something...but...she does seem...nice...in a way...but, I still don't trust her. There's just...something about her...Rei...hrrrmmmmmm...that name..._

_That was pure hilarity! Street lamp comedy. Hehehehe..._ HoroHoro was still laughing on the inside.

Yoh thought he saw something, _Hmmmmmmmm...what the--is that a...a ghost? ...I wonder..._

_Wow...that was sooooooooooooooooo embarassing! I can't believe I ran into a street lamp! Ohhhhhh...and in front of three guys too...naturally...and that one guy doesn't even like--uhhhhhhh…………and they're all a bit weird…._

"Pssssssssssssssstttttttt!"

"Huh?" Rei mumbled. "Lu?"

"Two minutes until lunch is over!" Luna whispered into Rei's ear.

"Yeah...so..."

"You don't want to be late! You'll make a bad impression!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I've already made them mad with my uniform..."

"Rei!" Luna shrieked.

_Fine..._ "Hey guys, come on, we'd better go or we'll be late..." Rei stated without any emotion what so ever.

"What?" The three of them responded with just as much emotion, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well? Are you guys coming or not?" Rei started on running towards the school.

"Hey, wait up Rei!" Yoh shouted. "Come on guys!"

"Alright..." HoroHoro looked a bit upset. "If I have too..."

"Whatever." Ren still seemed angry.

So they ran back to the school as fast as they could.

"Damn it legs! Run faster!" Rei shouted.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...Rei...I don't think that'll help..." HoroHoro thought she was nuts. _Weird-o..._

"Well, it should help!"

"Ha! There it is...school. Let's go!" Yoh rushed into the building.

They got to the classroom with only 30 seconds to spare.

"YOH!"

They looked to the back of the room to see a girl standing up. She did NOT look happy.

"Oh-ohhhh...A-Anna...wh-what's up?" Yoh was stuttering.

"What's up? You were almost late for class--THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" Anna was thundering like a storm.

"B-but Anna..."

"Don't you BUT me! You'll be doing some seriously hard training for this.

HoroHoro let out a chuckle.

"What are YOU laughing at? You were almost late too! You're going to train your eyeballs out!

_Woah...poor guys...this girl is totally crazy! Oh shit...she's staring at me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Don't frea_k _out...Don't frea_k _out...Don't frea_k _out..._ Despite tying not to, Rei was really freaking out.

"Humph...I bet YOU made them late!" Anna pointed at Rei giving her a death glare.

"What? Me?! We're not even late!" Rei shouted back.

"Oh I'm soooooooooooo sorry!" Anna shot back sarcastically. "30 seconds before counts as late in MY book! You're going to write me a paper on tardiness!"

"What the HELL are you talking about!? I already have to write about cheese! I'm not writing anything for you...YOU SLAP HAPPY BITCH! Why, I should beat you 'til you cry! Come on! Let's see what you got! What are you, scared?? Ha! Come on you little--mrpphhhh mrrrrph mrrumphhh munmmmph

"I would stop now if I were you..." HoroHoro had his hand over Rei's mouth. He looked a bit worried.

"Noooooo...let her go on ...Anna won't get offended THAT easily." Ren scoffed. _Let's see what she's got..._

"Hey, Manta," Anna asked some short kid. "What do you think of this...**Rei** person?"

"Ummmhhmmm...I...uh...I'd...uhhhh...I'd rather not say..." _I don't need this girl to beat ME up._

"Asakura! Kyoyama! Oyamada! Tao, Xao, and Usui! Take your seats! NOW!" The teacher looked pretty mad.

They all sat down in their seats and didn't dare to speak. Not even Anna.

Ren looked a bit angry still, thinking hard. _Xao? She's Chinese…?_

_The others were bored out of their minds._

_Hmmmmmmmmmm... _Yoh thought, _I just KNOW she's a shaman...she's got a ghost..._

"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru whispered. "What is it?"

"Hmmm? Oh, it's nothin--wait...can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Yoh-dono."

"Go over to Rei and ask if she can see you, okay?"

"Got it" He went over to her. "Excuse me miss, I was just wondering--"

"Hey Amidamaru." Rei interrupted before he could finish.

"You knew I was here?" _How does she know my name...?_

"Yup. I saw you with Yoh earlier. Hey Lu, come say hello"

"Hi!"

"Oh...why hello! Nice to meet you! Oh! I must tell Yoh!" Amidamaru flew back over to Yoh.

"Hey Lu, can you go ask Yoh about some things? ...--"

So, the day went on. Luna and Amidamaru were enjoying talking together. Rei learned that Yoh was indeed a shaman, as were HoroHoro and Ren. It was quite an interesting day.

-Ring Ring Ring-

"Oh sweet! There's the bell! Come on Lu!" Rei said. "I have some things to get out of my locker. Thank God it's Friday!"

Luna was kind of sad to leave Amidamaru, but they went to Rei's locker just the same.

"Alright, that's all I need." Rei sounded very cheerful. "Horray for weekends!" She looked over to see Ren. _Huh? Is that Ren? I didn't know his locker was over here...well, whatever, I probably shouldn't bug him..._ "Come on Lu, let's go look for Yoh." _...he does get mad offly easily..._

"Coming!" Luna was offly bouncy.

They searched everywhere, but didn't find Yoh, or anyone else, anywhere.

"Where could they be!? Damn it!" Rei was starting to get frusterated. "Huh? Why is Ren still here?"

"Maybe he knows where Yoh is!" Luna suggested.

"Yeah...maybe..." _I really don't think we should...he doesn't seem to like me...and he's a total jerk….._

They walked over to Ren who was leaning up against a tree.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...hey...Ren...what's up? Do you know where Yoh is? I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Do you honestly think I'd still be here if I knew where he was?" Ren replied crudely, he turned his back to her. _What does she take me for?_

"Ohhhh...alright then...sorry to bother you..." _Well he was a lot of help... _"I guess I'll just go on home and then--"

"He's probably already gone." Ren cut her off.

"Oh, to his home...?"

"Sort of, he lives in Izumo, but he has a place here too. I'm just going there now...if you want...you can come on with..." Ren kept on getting quieter and quieter.

"Sure! Thanks Ren..." _So...he DOES have a nice side to him after all...hhmmmmmm...good to know...but damn, he looks so familiar!_

All of the sudden they were surrounded by mobs of people, as the last bell had rang.

"There are way too many fucking people at this school. Grrrrr...Bason! Show us a clear path."

"Yes bochamma, this way."

"Rei...don't go getting lost!" _Stay close..._

"Yeah..." Rei murmered in response. "So...you're a shaman too..."

"Indeed..." _So, she's a shaman. I knew there was something about her..._

They went on walking together when they finally got past the crowd.

"It's such a beautiful place here..."

"Yes...it is...far better than my home...I'm staying with Yoh currently but...I'll have to go home sometime..."

"What's wrong with your home?" Rei was getting a bit curious now.

"Wha? ...Oh...it's...it's nothing...nothing at all..."

"Oh...alright then..." _Never a straight answer from him...uhhhggggggggg..._

"We're almost there, it's just around the corner."

"Oh, okay." Rei replied with a smile. "So...what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I've been training since I was very small...my father...he barely gives me time for myself...that's...why I came here..." _Please...don't laugh..._

"Oh...that...sounds horrible..." _Maybe I shouldn't have asked..._

"It's really not so bad anymore...I've been doing it for years...so..." _She didn't laugh……_

"Well, as long as you can handle it, whatever." _That's so horrible...how can someone live like that...oh...wait...I think I used to..._

"Well well well. I never expected this.." Anna said as she appeared with a smirk.

"What? Anna where have you been? I looked all over for you and Yoh!" _What's she hiding...that evil little bitch..._

"I went home to change. Then I come out to see you two crushing on each other."Anna said, smirking even more.

"What the HELL are you talking about!?" The both shouted.

"Awwwww you even talk alike."_ So cute...NOT! Hehehe.._

_Anna...I hate her so much! And I just met her too!_

"Hello! Didn't you notice by now?" Anna pointed down and they all looked to see...

"What the fuck!?" Rei shouted.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Ren murmered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes: **What could have happened?? Ohhhh cliff hanger!

Look out for chapter 3, coming soon!

P.S. It's...a bit longer...YES! 9 pager.



Heheheh………………me and my cheeseburger. xD

**R&R Please!**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	3. New Beginnings

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** Well, I left you with a cliff hanger last time. -laughs to self- Aren't I evil? Anna gets in the way so much. XD So fun! I should really be doing my homework but...NO! I hate homework, it's such a drag. -.-"

Addition to the key- _'quote from the story'_

Oh...and...**PLEASE REVIEW!** Ok...that's all...Well then...let's see what happens, no?

Thanks to PandaYumi for reviewing! . First reviewer! Ohhhhh...ahhhhh!! XD Evil Annas!! Ahhh!!

Rei: You are SO weird...

Me: Well, then you're weird too, cuz you're an alternate ego of me! Hah!

Rei: -.-"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A Shaman Story**

**Chapter 3**

**New Beginnings**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Uhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm..."

They all looked down to see that Rei and Ren were holding each other's hands. They immediately let go and started to blush like crazy.

"Well, I would LOVE to know when you two started dating, I mean, didn't you just meet this afternoon?" Anna smirked evilly.

"We are **NOT** dating!" Ren looked so embarrassed.

"Yeah! We were holding hands because..." _Why were we..._ "Because we didn't want to get separated in the crowds." _Yeah...that's it! But seriously...Why the hell were we??_

"Yes...that's correct!" Ren seemed relieved, as did Rei.

"We'll see about that." Anna said. "We just have to check this tape here."

"Wha-what!?" Ren was still blushing as he gasped his words.

-CRASH!-

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww..."

"Damn it Yoh! Get out of that bush--RIGHT NOW!!" Rei took out her double ended kwan-dao and pointed it at Yoh, who was crawling out of the bush. He was full of leaves, sticks, and small cuts.

"I-it's n-not my f-fault! A-Anna said th-that if I di-didn't do it she'd...she'd...she'd make me train until my legs fell off! I-I didn't want to! H-honestly!" Yoh sputtered out his excuse, looking nervously to the spear pointed at his throat. He gulped nervously.

"ANNA!" Rei was raging like a fire from hell.

"Yes?" She just kept on smirking.

"I'm gonna--wait...you said that you went home to change, not to videotape us!" _What a BITCH!_

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm...well, if you even try to attack me, I'll show this tape to everyone." _Revenge is soooooo sweet...hehehe..._

"Revenge!? What the FUCK did I do to **you**?? You started it! You're the one that accused ME of making them almost late--and what the hell kind of fucking excuse is that to get mad at someone anyway!? I mean sure, I called you a bitch, but it's true! I'll say it again! BITCH BITCH BITCH!!" Rei went on a total rampage.

_What is she talking about? Revenge? Anna never said anything about revenge...and...she sure doesn't hold back...does she...Anna's gonna be SO mad..._ Yoh was getting more nervous by the second, as her weapon kept on getting closer and closer to his neck.

"I...ummmmmmmmm...I never said anything about revenge Rei..." Anna looked in bewilderment. _I thought it...but...how did she...?_

"Oh...right...well...ummmmmmmm...let's go inside then. Shall we?" _Ohhh SHIT that was close...I really went off about that one...phew...Anna is SO mean! I feel bad for Yoh..._

"GREAT! So...just put the weapon down and it'll all be fine..." Yoh was sweating his nerves out now.

"Yeah, alright...whatever." Rei pulled her weapon away from Yoh's neck and put it atop her shoulder. She was seriously pissed off.

_Maybe she'd actually be a match for Anna..._ "Hey Rei, you want to say here with us?" Yoh could finally move again.

"Yeah, that'd be great Yoh, thanks." Rei gave a small smile at last. _I'm sure I would beat Anna without a sweat._

"Alright then. Yoh, give her the room at the end of the hall, by the bathroom." Anna was still looking amazed.

"Yeah, okay Anna." Yoh replied to her command. "Come on Rei, follow me."

"Oh, and Ren, after Yoh shows her to the room, why don't you take her on a tour of the place." Anna was back to her normal self again, grinning evilly.

"But I--" He stopped when he saw Anna giving him a death glare. "I..." He sighed reluctantly. "I'll do it..."

"Then it's settled. Let's get going inside." Anna said, looking rather pleased of herself.

So, they walked on to the house.

"Wow...it's so...so...enormous!" Rei looked at the house mesmerized.

Yoh took her to a room down the right hallway. Ren followed behind them.

"Here it is!" Yoh smiled as he opened the door and handed her a key.

"Woah...it's so...so...AWESOME! I'm gonna party! Ohhh yeah! So much better than my little hut! SO COOL!" Rei was so amazed, like a little kid with a new toy.

"Well, stay as long as you like." Yoh smiled. "See you guys at dinner!"

"Yup. Thanks again Yoh!"

"No prob!" Yoh went back down the hall.

"This room is incredible!" Rei was still gawking at her new dorm.

"You can stare at that forever, but if I don't give you that damned tour, Anna might have my head for it." Ren smirked as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Yeah, alright...let's go." _I wouldn't let her do THAT though._

So, they went all around the house, stopping at each room.

"This is the pool, a bathroom, more rooms, Yoh's room, Anna's, Horo's room--he really is an odd one, bit of a dipshit actually. Anyway, Ryu sleeps here. He's hoping to become a shaman, but I'm not sure he has what it takes. Empty rooms, another bathroom..." Ren looked back at Rei. "Hmmmmmmmmm? Why'd you stop?"

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing, just something in the air...probably the Great Stars, of Destiny and Destruction. I just sensed a disturbance, that's all."

"Oh, alright. Well, let's go. I'm sure dinner is ready." _A...disturbance...?_

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

When they got to the table, everyone was sitting down and the only seats left were next to each other, meaning Rei and Ren would have to sit next to each other, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, I got it! So you're Ryu and you're Manta. Got it! Now...LET'S EAT!" Rei finally understood.

"Hehe! Yeah! Now that's what I like to hear!"

"Horo, just sit down and eat!" Anna glared at him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." HoroHoro sat down. _She's no fun at all..._

"Wow Ryu! This food is delicious!" Rei complimented.

"Why thank you Miss Rei. It is part of my training."

"Training...?"

"Oh yes! The cooking and the cleaning...Miss Anna says it will improve my shaman abilities."

"Hey...I uhhhh...I hate to break it to you Ryu...but...I don't think that--oww!"

"Think what?" Ryu looked puzzled. "Miss Rei?"

"Ahhhhhhh...never mind..." _Ouch my foot! Damned Anna..._

"So Rei, what's your spirit like?" Manta changed the subject.

"Oh, come and introduce yourself Lu."

Luna popped up. "Hello! I'm Luna. I'm an elementalist."

"It means she's one with the elements. Combined with my sword and spear styles, we're a very strong team. Mostly, I use her old weapon, a double ended spear, or a Double-Kwan-Dao. Or...for short, a Double-Dao." Rei explained.

"Sounds awesome!" Yoh laughed. "I'd love to fight you sometime."

"Don't ask for what you can't handle Yoh." Rei commented back, smirking.

"Hehehehe...!" Yoh laughed.

_She uses a kwan-dao?_ Ren wondered. _Who knew such a fragile figure like her could hold something so heavy._

"Hey, how about we watch a movie later?" Anna suggested.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun!" Yoh replied.

"Hmmmmm. Is Anna always so nice to new people?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"Actually...I think she's been the nicest to you so far." Horo commented answering her question.

"Yes, but since you'll be staying here, you're going to help out." Anna scoffed.

"Oh? Like...what?" Rei asked a bit tense.

"Who knows, we'll see."

"Alright. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and get some stuff. I'll be back soon."

So Rei went on home, gathering most of her things, as she'd be staying with Yoh. She took out her huge, and only, suitcase.

"Let's see...I'll take the blankets, my cosmetics, my other clothes...what else?" Rei wasn't the kind of girl who had a lot of stuff. "I can't believe that's almost all I own...oh! My pillow..." She picked up her pillow and under it was a photo album. It was entitled: Precious Memories. "Oh...I can't forget that..." Rei smiled and put the things in her suitcase. . "Ah! And my music...I think that's it. Come on Lu, let's head back."

"Coming Rei!"

When they got back, she went straight to her room.

"There." Rei dusted her hands together. "Now everything's together in a good place." _I swear, I must have OCD or something._ "I think I'll just say here until someone comes to get me." She went to sit down on the bed.

"These people seem very nice Rei." Luna smiled.

"Yeah...I...finally...found some friends..." Rei sat there thinking for quite a while after that. _Why did Ren hold my hand? I thought he didn't like me? Ohhhh...I'm so confused...I just don't know what to do...What if Anna shows that tape tonight? ...I know she was thinking about it...I read it in her mind...I wonder if they trust me? Yoh seems nice, and Horo is REALLY nice to me, despite Ren saying he's a dipshit he's alright. I wonder if I can be with these people...? I...could get them all killed...NO. That won't matter...they like me...for me. _She sniffed.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Luna asked sympathetically.

Rei was holding her pillow. She had started to cry. Tears were streaming down her face like drops of rain. "I-I don't know..."

-Knock Knock Knock-

_Hmmmm?_ "Come on in, the door's open!" Rei said out loud, wiping the tears from her face.

"Hey Rei!" It was Manta. "Yoh said to come get you. We're watching the movie now! Come on!"

"Hehe, alright alright! I'm coming Manta." Rei grinned. _Such happiness..._

They went into the living area. There was a couch and some pillows on the floor, and a couple chairs strewn about the room. Ryu, Yoh, Ren, Horo, and Manta were sitting in a group, Anna was on the couch.

"Well then? Are we going to pick a movie or not!? You already have popcorn and snacks and all that other junk!" Anna was getting impatient.

"Hey, how about a Lee Pyron movie?" Yoh suggested.

"Yeah!" Most of them shouted.

"Whatever." Ren didn't seem to care.

"Sure, why not?" _What the hell is a Lee Pyron?_ Rei went and sat with Anna on the couch--she looked lonely.

So, the movie began. They were always shouting movie lines and techniques, well, all except Ren.

"Hey Anna, what's the point of watching the movie if they know all the lines anyway?" Rei asked. _Hmph. Maybe if I'm nice, she'll be nice too._

"That's a good question, but they seem to enjoy it though." Anna smiled.

_Woah...Anna smiled! I thought she was a devil spawn! She does have a soft side to her after all! Interesting..._ "Hey...ummmmmmmm...Anna?"

"Yeah Rei?"

"What made you change your mind?"

"About what?"

"About showing that tape, I know that's what you were planning..." _I would have been SOOOO humiliated!_

"Well...I just thought that if it was me, I wouldn't want the first moment to be shown to everyone." _Not saying that any second or third moments won't be shared...hehe!_

"...First...moment..." _What the hell?_

"You know what I'm talking about." Anna was grinning her evil grin again. "And don't try to deny it."

_Hahhhhhhh...there's no use in arguing with her. Besides...it...might have been a...first...moment...whatever that is!_ "Thanks Anna. I take back what I said about you. You're not THAT MUCH of a bitch." _Heheheh..._

"Humph. You're welcome, but don't always expect me to be so nice." _That much?_

"Hehe." Rei laughed. "Hey, you want some tea? I'm gonna make some."

"Sure, thanks." _Hmmmmmmmmmm...I suppose Rei isn't so bad after all...heh...bit of a split personality though..._

_Split personality? What the fuck does that mean?!_ Rei walked into the kitchen and made the tea. _Oh...where is the vanilla?! Ah! There it is._ She took some tea back to the living room for Anna. It smelled great.

"Here Anna." Rei handed her a cup of tea.

"Smells good. What's in it?"

"It's my special Peppermint-Vanilla Herb Tea." Rei smiled. "No one else knows how to make it."

"But I taste some cinnamon..."

"There's cinnamon herbs in there, it's good right?"

"Yeah, it is." _Delicious..._

When the movie was over they were all hyper from the snacks.

"Hi-yah!" Horo did a move from the movie.

"That was awesome!" Manta raved.

"Yeah, he kicked some butt!" Yoh added in.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go shower and then turn in. See ya tomorrow!" Rei yawned.

"See ya!" They waved and she went on her way.

Rei went to her room to get some clothes--a pair of tight brown shorts, underwear, a bra, and her blouse jacket. She then headed to the shower.

She turned on the water and stepped in. "Ahhhhhhhhhh...nice and warm..."

When she was all washed up and had put on her clothes, she headed out the door, to find a sweaty panting Horo.

"Uhmmmmmmm...Horo?"

"Anna's...gonna...KILL ME!!"

"Woah! Slow down! What happened?" _What a nut! Huh, never seen him without a shirt on, hmmmmmm...WHERE THE HELL'S HIS SHIRT?_

"Well...I had taken a shower upstairs and was getting ready for bed when Anna told me to put the dishes away. And then--I DROPPED HER TEAPOT!! She's gonna kill me! I had wet hands and-and-and...I'm so gonna die!!"

"Oh calm down, you can hide in my room. Go on in, I'm going to go get some milk, want one?"

"Sure, and thanks Rei, I don't know how to repay you!" He hugged her and went into her room.

Rei walked to the kitchen and got two bottles of milk. _Heh...I come out of the shower to run into a half-naked Horo, who's freaking out about a teapot. I suppose Anna might be pretty mad though. Maybe Ren __was__ right, he __is__ a dipshit. But, he's a cool dipshit, so whatever. And I never said he could hug me! Ahhh...all at 8:30 too_.

Rei walked back to her room, running into Yoh on the way. They exchanged goodnights and went their separate ways.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Back in Rei's Room-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Damn, she looked HOT! I wouldn't have suspected that she wore stuff like that!_ Horo was thinking intently.

-Creak-

Rei walked in with the milk. "Here, catch." She tossed it to Horo, who caught it before it hit the ground. Rei went to sit on the bed. She leaned on the wall with one of her legs hugged to her breast, the other indian style. "So Horo, what's your spirit like? You've already met Lu."

"Oh right, Kororo!" A little spirit appeared. "This is Kororo, she's one of the Koro Pokurru."

"She's so cute!" Rei smiled. "Hey Kororo!"

The little spirit smiled back.

"What are you gonna do if you become Shaman King Horo?"

"I'm going to help the Koro Pokurru. They're dying out because of all the industrial evolution. I'm gonna save their homes. What about you?"

_Me? What will I do...I never thought about it before..._

"Well? Rei?"

"Oh, I have someone...that I...MUST defeat. After that, I'd probably help in any way I could...you know, help everyone's dream." _Like yours...and Ren's...and Yoh's too..._

"Cool." _Everyone's dream...huh..._

They kept talking for hours about tons of things. They talked more about hobbies, spirits, school, and food. They became a lot closer and understood each other much more. But she didn't tell him her secret, it wasn't meant to be known--not yet.

"Wow, I'm tired." Rei stretched as she yawned. "Holy shit! It's almost 11:30! I didn't think it was that late. You think Anna's still looking for you?"

"Doubt it. I guess I'll go. It was fun talking to you. Goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Yeah..." Rei smiled, but was kind of sad to see him leaving. "Goodnight."

Horo opened the door to see someone standing there--it was Ren.

Ren looked up, shocked to see the door had opened.

"Ren? What's up?" Rei was bewildered to see him there.

"Well, I'll just be going now..." Horo went away down the hall to his room. _Woah...__AKWARD__!_

"I-uh...I heard noises and came to check it out..." Ren just stood there silent. After a while he muttered a quick goodnight and went walking to his room--he was blushing madly. _What was HE doing in her room at this time of night!? He was half-naked for God's sake! And she wasn't any better...she was in shorts and a bra! What...what were they doing...I-I don't even want to think about it...did they...? No-it's not my problem...he-he better not have hurt her...in anyway...Rei...uhhhhhhh...I'm so stupid! It's just…..she looks so familiar…._

Rei just stood there shocked at what had just happened. "Ren..." she said in a low voice. "...goodnight..."

"Rei...he looked a bit flustered, maybe you should go talk to him. ...Rei?" Luna looked concerned.

"No. I think it would be best to let him be. I think...he...wants to be alone." Rei went and crawled into bed, but she couldn't sleep easy, she was too busy thinking. _Ren...he said he heard noise...and that's why he came...but...if we were that loud, I'm sure that Anna would've heard us too...that wouldn't have been good._ _Hmmmmmm...Ren...what's on his mind right now...NO! I can't like someone like this...not to be betrayed again...not to be so hurt...no...not again...I-I have to concentrate on the Shaman Tournament...but...he looked...disappointed...in a way...and...why did he have to hold my hand...DAMN! _After about an hour or so of thinking, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Rei woke up still wondering about so many things. She was up at 5:00 AM, as usual. She went towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

_It's so quiet...I guess most of them don't wake up this early._ She went towards the kitchen and almost walked right in, but stopped in the doorway. Ren was standing there with his back to her, all he was wearing was a pair of black pants. He was drinking a bottle of milk.

_That symbol...I-I...think I've seen it before...a...a symbol of...of hatred...and blood...Ren..._ Rei shook her head to stop from thinking. _No...nevermind it..._

_Why...why is she...always...on my mind...why!? Why did it have to be me she met...uhhhhhgggggggg... She's just going to come in today and ask me what the hell I was doing at her door last night. I'll make up an excuse and she'll realize I'm lying and figure out that I just wanted to see if she was awake. Then she'll ask why we held hands...and-and...I won't know...and she won't believe me and hate me even more. Maybe it's good that I'm leaving today...hahhhhhh..._ Ren was in a serious slump.

_Leaving...? He's...leaving...?_

Ren finished his milk and put the container in the sink. He turned around and was shocked to see Rei leaning up against the door frame, deep in thought, her eyes shut. "R-Rei? Why are you up?!" _How long has she been standing there...?_

"Hmmm?" she broke away from her thoughts. "Oh...I always wake up at 5:00...uhhh...Ren? ...Are you...alright...?"

_Here it comes, she's gonna ask..._

"Hmmmmmmmm...you know...we didn't do anything last night...I-I mean...if y-you wondering...we j-just...talked...you-you looked upset last night...and you left in such a huff...are you...okay...?" Rei said in a low voice. Then she shivered.

"Oh..." _She's __not__ going to ask...?_ "I see...are you...uhhh...cold? You're...shivering..."

Rei walked to the fridge and got a milk. "I suppose, but I guess it's what I get for wearing shorts." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You know...if you're jealous, just say so!" She started to laugh. _Hehe...this ought to make him mad..._

"Jealous!? Of what?! Last night?! No-not at all! ...I uhhhhhhhhh..."

"Well, if in fact you ARE jealous, tonight...we can talk...I mean...if you want to...that is...I'd love to get to know you better..." _'Leaving...'_

_I'd love to, but..._ "I...I can't...I'm going back home today...to prepare for the Tournament some more..." _...damn..._

"Oh...when are you leaving?"

"Noon."

"Oh...well...just remember that I'll be there if you need someone to talk to...and...I'll be sure to see you off. ...I'll be there for you..." Rei finished her milk and started to walk away, but Ren caught her wrist.

"Thank you..." _She...accepts me?_ Ren was staring at the floor now.

Rei blinked subtly staring at his hand around her wrist. "Y-you're welcome Ren. Well...I have to get ready now, so I'll see ya later. Come on with if you want."

They walked out to see Horo was laying on the floor moaning. Rei knelt down to get a closer look.

"Horo? What the fuck happened to you?" Rei asked, even though she already had a good idea.

"A-Anna..." muttered a half dead Horo.

"Oh, well sorry, but if you think you can stay in the same house as her and still get away, you're avoiding the obvious. You were bound to get pummeled on. I saved you for the night, sure, but I'm not gonna be your baby-sitter, sorry."

"Uhhggggg..." _Baby-sitter?_

"Yeah...good luck with those bruises. See ya Horo." She laughed.

"What the hell did he do now!?" Ren asked as they started to walk again.

"He broke Anna's teapot, that's why he was in my room last night. He was freaking out like a mad dipshit, so I let him hide in my room. I figured Anna'd pound him in the morning, but it was fun to watch." Rei smirked. "He was just avoiding the inevitable."

They kept walking until they reached Rei's room.

"Well, here's my room, see ya Ren." She closed the door behind her. _Thanks for walking with me..._

Ren stood there for a while, thinking again. _'I'll be there for you...'_ Her words kept echoing through his mind. _She was so nice...even after I gave her no respect...she knows when to talk and when to leave me alone...hahhhhhhhh...she doesn't know why we held hands...but...then again, neither do I. What's come over me? We might...one day...become...more than this...__NO__! I can't possibly have...feelings...for her...do I? Hah...maybe it's a good thing I'm going home...I need to relinquish these feelings...I must...to win the tournament...still...she seems so familiar...like I know her from somewhere..._ Ren walked to his room to pick his things up.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Back in Rei's Room-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rei had just finished getting dressed. She had on a black tank top, the khakis, and the blouse jacket. "I guess this uniform's growing on me. It's not so bad if you improvise." Rei picked up her ribbon and strung it through her hair. She also hooked her earrings through her ears.

"You look perfect Rei!" Luna complimented.

"Thanks." Rei sighed disappointedly. She went and laid down on her bed.

"What is it Rei? Something's bothering you, I can tell."

"It's nothing, really..." _I want to be alone..._

"You're lying to me!"

"I am not! Now just leave me alone Lu!" Rei turned over on her side towards the wall, she just stared at the blank wall before her. _I can't believe that he's leaving. I mean, it doesn't really matter, but he looks so familiar--and so does that mark on his back. I remember it_ _from somewhere...I-I just can't remember! Arrgggggg!! Think Rei--THINK GOD DAMNIT!_

-Knock Knock Knock-

"Huh?" Rei snapped out of her embedded thoughts. "Come on in."

"Hey Rei! Mornin'." Yoh walked in through the door. "You said you wanted to talk yesterday, but we never got around to it!"

"Oh...right." Rei sat up in the bed as she watched Yoh sit down. "I dunno...tell me about yourself!" Rei smiled.

"Well..." Yoh began. "I like to sleep!" he laughed.

"Hehe, yeah, I did notice that!" Rei started to laugh as well.

They started to talk about various things, some of the things they talked about were things that she talked about with Horo last night. Finally, a new question crossed Rei's mind.

"Hey Yoh, you know Ren...how'd you met him?" _This is kind of an embarrassing topic..._

"Oh, hehe...he tried to kill me." Yoh smiled a big cheesy grin.

"Wait……what?! Woah...how are you friends then?!"

"Well..." Yoh went on about what had happened. That Ren almost killed him, and how his sister Jun had also tried. They both had failed. Apparently his father had hurt him terribly and had thrown him to the dogs as punishment for Ren trying to fight back. Then, Yoh had saved him and said that Ren could stay with him for a while.

"Wow...no wonder he's so angry all the time..." Rei said sadly.

"Yeah, but he refuses to stay here forever. He said he'd have to go home sometime."

'_I'm going home.'_ "Ah shit!" Rei looked at the clock to see that it was one minute to noon. "Sorry Yoh, I've got to go! I promised!" She ran out of the room.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Yoh got up and followed her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes: **Awwwww...some RenxRei fluff...And no cliffies this time! Hehe...Chapter 4 coming soon...I hope...still have to write it...Already know the title though...it's gonna be: Good-bye. So sad. _Hehehehheeeeee!_ Wait...why bother to put that in thinking if you can read it...hrrmmmmmmmmmm. -shot-

P.S. This time it's a 15 pager. Ohhhhhh!! Anna was a bit nicer in this chappie, but don't expect to see it often! Ohhhhh! -thunder roars- Mwahaha!!

Rei: Weird-o...

Ren: Walk away slowly...

Horo: NO! RUN AWAY!!

Yoh: I'm hungry...

Me: Hahhhhhh...-.-"

And...REVIEW!

Ren: You heard her! **GO REVIEW DAMNIT!!**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	4. Goodbye

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** Ya know, I said I didn't leave you with a cliffie last time but...I read it over and...I kinda did! XD Sorry 'bout that! Awwwwwww...this chappie is so sad...but cute! Hehehe! -cries- Well...I think so...

Without further ado, here we go! (Sorry if there are typos! -.-")

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A Shaman Story**

**Chapter 4**

**Good-bye...**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rei ran through the house as fast as she could to get to the entrance. She hoped she wasn't too late. "Ren...don't leave yet...I promised..." _Ohhhhhh...he's going to hate me even more now..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-At the Entrance-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ren was waiting next to a white horse. Everything was ready. _Hmmph... 'I'll be there' my ass._ He mounted his horse. _I thought she was the punctual type...I know she is. She was probably just lying and joking when she said she'd come. Horo probably put stupid ideas in her head..._ "Huh? What's that sound...?" _That's strange...I...I swore I heard something...well, whatever._ "Bason! We're leaving." With that he signaled to his horse to start galloping.

"But...Bocchama...what of the girl?" Bason looked at his master with concern. "I thought you wanted to wait for her? Don't you think she'll be upset to see you've already gone?"

"She means nothing, just come on." _'I'll be there for you.'_ Her words crossed his mind time and time again. _...Bull shit._ -Pat Pat Pat Pat...- He heard the noise again, it sounded like footsteps running.

"Ren!" He heard a voice shout out, but he just kept going. "God damnit Ren! If you don't stop that fucking horse--I'll get you for this!"

"Bocchama..."

Ren halted his horse and got off. "You're late." He said coldly. He looked up to see a panting Rei, who wasn't wearing any shoes. "Hmmph. Don't your feet hurt?"

"What do you think!?" Sparks of rage started to emerge from her. "You couldn't have waited an extra minute or two!?"

"I said noon." _So, she did come...hmmmm...her feet have cuts on them from running so hard and fast..._

"Well, I got caught up talking with Yoh. I'm soooooo sorry!" She replied back sarcastically. "All of the sudden it was noon. I'm lucky I even looked at the clock. I...I'm...sorry...Ren..." Her anger dispersed 

and she looked to the ground. "I just...I would have felt horrible if I didn't keep my promise...I'm sorry..."

_Don't be..._ "Well, thanks..." Ren tilted her chin so that she would look at him. "I...appreciate you coming..."

"Yeah...I guess this is...good-bye then...isn't it..." She tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come out.

"Yeah..." _Is it...good-bye forever...?_ Ren mounted his horse again. "Good-bye...Rei..."

"Good-bye Ren..." She waved to him. "I hope that things work out between you and your father."

"Hmmm...thanks..." He turned around to wave back and saw that she had her back to him--she was shaking. "Well...I'm off..." _Good-bye...I'll...I'll...no...nevermind... _He ordered his horse to start galloping again.

-Clip Clop Clip Clop...-

Rei had turned her back from him for one reason--to hide her tears from him, the tears that were streaming down her face. She got oriented again and stated to walk back towards Yoh's house.

"Rei..."

"I don't want to talk about it Lu." Rei seemed to know what her spirit ally was about to ask. "I'm fine."

"Hmmmmmm..." Despite what Rei had said, Luna could tell that she wasn't fine.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes_.

The lyrics from one of Rei's favorite songs started to run through her mind--they seemed to fit so perfectly.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes_.

When she got back, Yoh was waiting on the porch.

"Where did you go?" He asked suspiciously with a smirk.

"I had something to do at noon."

"Something you promised..." He paused. "...to Ren?"

"What? I-I...uhhhh..." She started to blush a light shade of pink.

"He's gone, huh?"

She nodded her head. "I promised him I'd be there when he left." She started to laugh. "My feet hurt so damn bad! Oh why didn't I put on shoes?"

"Hehe...don't ask me! Want some lunch?"

"Sure. Lunch sounds good."

They went in and ate some rice and fried chicken. It was delicious. Rei also made some of her special tea.

"Yum! I love rice!" Rei smiled contently.

"Yeah, and your tea rocks!"

"Thanks! Hehe...even Anna said it was good!"

"Well who wouldn't?"

"Don't know." She sipped her tea. "You know...I bet Ren just left 'cause he didn't want to write about cheese. Thank God I finished that!"

"Wha--Awww shit! I forgot!" Yoh got up and ran out the door.

"See ya Yoh!" Rei called out and she saw him wave back. "Hmmmmmmmmmm...maybe I'll go take a nap." She got up and put the dishes in the sink. _For Ryu's "training"...hehe...Anna's so mean. Well, one less thing I've got to do..._ She went to her room and crawled into bed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Dream/Flashback-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Knock Knock Knock-

"Who the hell are you!?" A little boy with his hair messily strewn into a tongari answered the door.

"Don't be so rude dear!" A woman yelled at the boy. "Hello, what is it? Is something wrong little one?"

"I...uhhhhh...ummmmmmm...I..." The little girl at the door tried to talk, but nothing really came out.

"Just spit it out!" The boy didn't seem to like her.

"Ren! Why don't you go train some more? Come on in dear."

"Whatever." The boy walked away.

"Thank you Miss." _This place is huge!_

"Come, what do you need?"

"Well..." The girl vented out her story. She had no home, no family, and no money. She said she was afraid that she was going to die, and that she hadn't eaten in months. Her name was...

"So, Rei, I'm so very sorry for you. Would you like to stay here for a while? My name is Ran. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you so much!" Rei hugged the older woman.

"So, how old are you?" _She is so cute..._

"I'm...four."

"Oh, the same age as Ren! How nice. You can stay in his room as well. Go on, go tell him!"

"Ohhh...alright..." Rei skipped along to the weight room. She walked in to see Ren on a weight bench.

"55, 56, 57, 58...59...60..." Ren went on counting as he lifted the weights. Up...down, Up...down...

Rei went to sit on a bench to wait until he finished. Ren looked over at her.

"Why are YOU still here?"

"You're mother said that I could stay." She said flatly. "Your name is Ren, is it not?"

"Yes. What's it to ya?" He resumed his weight lifting. _69, 70, 71..._

"I'm Rei."

"Oh, isn't that nice." He said mockingly. _Like I care._

_You should care asshole._ "Hmmphh.." _Who the hell trains that hard when they're four years old?_

"What the HELL are you staring at!?"

"You. What? I can't think?" She wrinkled her nose. "Why do you wear your hair like that?" _Who wears a tongari anymore?_

"Because I do." _81, 82, 83, 84, 85..._

"Do you ever give out a straight answer?" She wasn't letting him get to her.

"Yes." _There's your straight answer bitch. 91, 92, 93..._

"Why are you so mean?"_ Let me guess..._

"Because I am." She said it at the same time as him. He go REALLY mad. "Shut up!"

"You're too predictable." She smirked.

_98, 99...100. _He got up and grabbed a kwan-dao, beginning to slice it through the air. "I am not."

"You're going to do 100 of those slashes." She widened her smirk. "Predictable."

The word rang through his mind. "FINE! If you're so smart, let's see you fight! Then we'll see how predictable I am!" He pointed the kwan-dao in her direction.

"Alright." She grabbed a kwan-dao from the rack. "You're move."

_How can she pick that up with such ease?!_

"Unless of course...you give up already."

"What!?" _She's mad! She puts on a poor and helpless stuttering act at the door and then comes in and starts criticizng me left and right!_ "You'll pay for what you've said!"

"Then let's see it, Mr. I know everything and I'm sooooooo cool doing it." She smirked again.

"Fine!" _Don't blame me if you die!_ He lept up and took a charge at her, but she easily dodged it. She turned on him and counter attacked, but missed. He went full force on her, but she blocked each time.

"You're to full of rage to think straight." She smiled. "You're like an open book."

"SHUT UP!" He attacked again, only to be sent flying across the room. He crashed into a machine. He was panting heavily.

She walked over to him. He thought she was going to kill him--then and there. But, insead, all she did was put the weapon to his throat. "Check." She smiled even more.

"What? Are we fighting or playing chess?" He smirked even when he could be so close to death.

"Hmmph. Alright then, I win. How's that for you?" She put the kwan-dao over her shoulder and held out her hand to help him up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" He replied sharply. "And I don't need your help either!" He started to walk away.

"Hey...what's that mark on your back?" She asked him, as there was a huge tattoo on his bare back.

He clenched his fists. "It's nothing! Why don't you just go back home where you belong! Go and cry to your mommy!"

_Jerk..._

Ren felt something hit his back. It was heavy. He could feel warm blood begin to trickle down his shoulder blades. It dripped on the floor--drops of crimson red.

"What the hell was that--" He turned around to see that she was gone. "Little bitch." He went and showered and got dressed. Then he headed up to his room. He walked in and there she was, sitting on the window sill looking out the window--she was crying.

"What's your problem?" Ren was surprised to see her crying.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She responded coldly. _Jerk..._

"Why are you in here anyways?"

"You're mother said that I'd be sleeping in your room."

"What!?"

"Don't freak out at me! It wasn't my decision!"

"Fine. Whatever. So...why the hell did you throw a barbell at my neck!?"

"Sorry."

"Now you're the one not giving straight answers."

"I'm sorry...if it hurt. You just made me so mad!"

"At what!?"

"Your stupid 'mommy' comment."

"Why the hell should that bother you?"

"I...I don't have a mom...I...I never did. I don't have any family...or friends for that matter...I'm...I'm an...an orphan..." _I'm...all alone..._

"Ohh..." He sort of regretted what he had said now that he knew. "Well, I guess you can...take the bed...to sleep on..."

"No."

"Why not!?"

"I didn't come here to ruin your life. You either take the bed, or we share it."

Now he felt really guilty. "We can...share it...I guess..." He walked out of the room.

"Thank you...Ren..." She crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

When Ren got back, he was surprised to see her asleep already. "Little bitch." He looked down to see how peaceful she looked. He brown bangs covered her face. She was smiling. _I guess she's not...so...bad..._ He pushed her bangs back from her face and crawled into the bed. He laid on his back. _I wonder how long she's going to stay here..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ren!" Rei woke up from her dream, she was shattered. It wasn't just a dream, it was a memory.

"Rei?" Luna looked at her with concern. "It's 2:00 AM. You slept through dinner. We thought you we sick, you had a fever and everything. Please, go back to sleep and get your rest."

"Yeah...alright..." She rolled over. _I knew I'd met him before. I wouldn't forget that personality so easily. Hahhhhhh...but he's gone now...I can't even tell him...damn! And I'm not going to talk to Horo or Yoh about it, they wouldn't understand...well...whatever...maybe...I should go find him...no...he's busy enough...guess I'm just stuck here...for now..._

She went back to slept for a couple of hours until she got a rude awakening around 4:00 AM.

"But Anna!"

"No buts Yoh! 500 sit ups--NOW!

"Ugggggggg..."

"And put these weights on!"

"They're heavier than before..."

"Yoh! Make it 600 sit ups!"

"Uhhhhhhhgggggggg..."

_Wow...poor Yoh...I guess Anna is pretty harsh...better not make her that mad--not that I couldn't take anything she'd dish out, I just don't want to do it!_ Rei got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Rei!"

"What?!"

"Go wake up HoroHoro, that lazy bastard!"

"But why do I--" She stopped when she saw Anna giving her a death glare. "Yes Anna..." _Great...why do I have to?_ She went to Horo's door and knocked, there wasn't an answer. "Damn it Horo! Wake up and get your lazy ass out of bed!" There still wasn't an answer. _Damn it!_ She kicked the door flat out of the frame. _Great...now I'm gonna have to fix that later! Uhhhgggg! Stupid Horo!_ She went over to his bed and pulled the blankets off of him. She bent down close to his ear. "Wake up you dipshit!" She yelled.

Horo flew up atleast two feet in the air. "What was that for!? And...where'd the door go?"

"It's not my fault you wouldn't get your lazy ass out of bed." Rei was still tired, so her speech was a bit slow. She headed for the kitchen again. She needed some tea, caffeine soothes the soul.

"Come on Yoh! Move it!" Anna didn't take 'no' for an answer.

_Poor Yoh..._ Rei thought as she drank her tea.

"Man...does this mean I have to fix the door now?" Horo slugged into the kitchen looking like a zombie.

"Yup." _Yeah...he can do it...hehehe!_

"How did you get it off the frame anyways?"

"I power kicked it."

"Woah..." _Now that's some serious power! Sexy!_

"Hey...where's Ryu?" She looked around to see everyone awake but him.

"He's not here. He's probably out with his gang buddies, the Dead Enders." Horo answered back, looking longingly at her tea.

_Ryu has a gang? Heh, I thought he was a total pussy._ "You want some?" She noticed he was looking at her tea.

"Sure!"

She handed him a cup and poured him some tea.

"Wow, this is really good!"

"Thanks!"

"Ohhh Rei!" It was Anna.

"Y-yes Anna?" _What now?!_

"Go into town and buy me some things." She handed Rei a list. "Well?! Get going!"

"Yeah, sure..." _Wow...she's scary when she's mad!_ Rei went out to get Anna her things. "Man! Anna sure needs a lot of crap! Uhgg!" She headed back to the house and put the things on the table in the kitchen.

"Well, that was fast, I might just keep you here after all." Anna smirked. "Alright now go and--"

"I'm going for a run." Rei didn't feel like doing any more of Anna's bidding. She left the house again.

"Hmmph. Fine! HoroHoro! Get in here!"

Rei ran and ran until she came to a bench. So, she sat down to relax for a bit. "Uhhhhhhh...now I know how Yoh feels!" She went to a vending machine nearby and she bought a water and she sat down again, while she chugged it down. "Ahhhhhh...much better..." She was going to get up and start running again, but she saw Yoh.

"Hey Rei! 'Sup?" Yoh slowed down and came to a stop.

"Hey Yoh! Want some water?" She handed him the water bottle.

"Yes! Thanks!" He gulped down the rest. Beads of sweat were running down his face.

"Anna sure works you hard, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah...but I know she means well. She trains me so hard because she really wants me to become Shaman King."

"Hehe. Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hey guys!" I was Manta riding up on his bike.

"'Sup Morty!" Yoh waved to his friend, as did Rei.

"What're you doing guys?"

"Sitting here, taking a break. I'm almost done running, let's head back." Yoh got up and started running again with Manta following behind on his bike.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" Rei got up and ran after them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** ZOMG! Evil Annas strike again!! Some past being revealed here...hoped you like it people! -big grin- 11 pager! -shifty eyes-

Ren: No one cares...

But...but...awwwwww you're right...

Hey, Guess how many times the word 'good-bye' is typed in here. (Answer will be in the next chappie) ...this one counts...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kelly Clarkson or Shaman King for that matter...if I did own SK I would have made a better ending! The current one sucks! -.-"

Rei: Aren't you forgetting something?

Oh yeah! REVIEW!! XD -puppy dog face- Pleash??

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	5. Possession of the Pussy

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** First note...there were 7 good-byes typed last chappie!

Okay, this chapter is one HUGE spoiler of the anime, so if you haven't seen episodes 10-11 well...this chappie will give it all away!

Rei: Spoilers...hehe...series wrecker.

Am not! Besides, a true fan would have seen all the episodes!

Rei: Then...you're not?

Ahem...well...I PLAN on watching them! Besides...it's only a few in the middle that I've missed. So there! -throws miscellaneous fruit at Rei- Hehe!!

Rei: -.-"

Well...read on! -hums to the song Famous Last Words- _I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak, Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead._ Good song, good song...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A Shaman Story**

**Chapter 5**

**Possession of the Pussy**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"We're home!" The three of them, Yoh, Manta, and Rei, yelled in unison.

"You're late!" Anna was standing there, giving them her death glare. "And I'm hungry!"

"But you said to run until my legs went numb!" Yoh responded defensively. "Where's Ryu? It's his turn!"

"I don't care what I said! Ryu never showed up, so guess what? Now it's your turn."

"Awwwww man!" Yoh sighed. "Come on guys."

So, they headed into the kitchen and started to cook. They weren't very good at it though...

"Yoh! You have to turn the rice temperature down or else you'll burn it!" Rei scolded. "If there's one thing I KNOW how to cook, it's rice!"

"Alright..." Yoh obeyed her order. "Hey! It's done! For the...uhhhhh..." Yoh scratched his head.

"It's the twentieth time now Yoh." Rei rolled her eyes, her arms crossed.

"Oh...hehe..." A drop of sweat fell from his brow as he handed the fish to Anna.

"Hmmmmmm..." Anna ate the food. "It's no good." She set her fork down. "Do it over."

"But...uhhhhhh...we can't...there's no more fish left...we used it all..." Manta thought that this meant they would finally be finished with all the cooking.

"Well then, it looks like someone is going to have to buy some then. Well? I'm waiting! Get going!"

"Uhhhgggg..." The three failure chefs groaned as they walked out the door to find an open fish market.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Man, Ryu really spoils Anna too much, with his fancy cooking and all." Yoh sighed, his hands clasped behing his head.

"Uggggg...and the only open fish place is on the outskirts of town. It's just too late to be cooking fish!" Manta added in, sounding irritated.

"Yeah, I'm better at making Chinese food anyway, not her fancy fish shit." Rei groaned. "Besides, Chinese food rocks hard core."

"Why do you say that?" Yoh gave her a quizzical look.

"Because...I am Chinese ya know."

"Really? I thought you were Japanese!"

"Nope. I come from China."

"Hey guys, check that out." Manta pointed to a bowling alley. "I've never seen that place with its lights on before!"

"Yeah, I thought this place was abandoned years ago." Rei pondered at the situation.

"Come on, let's check it out guys!"

"Alright!" Rei threw a fist up into the air. She sounded excited.

"But Yoh..." Manta wasn't as thrilled.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Inside the Bowling Alley-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Go Ryu!" A bunch of the Dead Enders shouted.

"Oh yeah baby!" Ryu looked a bit slap happy. "Your turn B-Boy!"

"Yeah!" He grabbed a bowling ball and threw it down the lane, but it went straight into the gutter.

"Hehe, maybe we should call him Gutterball-Boy instead!" Ryu wise cracked. _Hmmmmmmm? What the...oh no! It's Yoh, Manta, and Rei! I can't let them see me after I ran away like that!_

"Hey guys! You seen Ryu anywhere?" Yoh asked as they walked in.

"Seriously, Because of him we had to cook." Rei punched her fist in her other hand.

"Yeah, he's right over--" A guy pointed but Ryu wasn't there. "Huh? He was there a second ago...come on guys, let's look for Ryu." So, the Dead Enders went searching everywhere for him.

"Woah...a red-eyed lizard!" Manta tried to catch it, but failed.

"Never seen anything like that before." Yoh said, but he looked concerned.

"What is it Yoh?" Amidamaru appeared.

"There's some seriously bad energy in this place." Rei answered for him.

"Yeah...like a ghost with some unfinished business--bad business." Yoh added.

"Hey guys, we searched everywhere, but no Ryu." One of the Dead Enders came up to them.

"Alright, well...when you DO find him, you guys gotta leave this place." Yoh instructed.

"But we just got here!" One of them whined.

"Well...I don't know how to put this but...this place is inhabited by an evil spirit."

"That wants revenge." Rei added in. "So if I were you, I wouldn't stay here to get eaten or possessed by a dead ego-maniac."

"What?" A bunch of them started to freak out.

"Well, see ya guys!" They started to walk out.

"Hmmmmmm..." Yoh had stopped walking. "I feel like we're forgetting something..."

"You did get Anna's fish, right?" Amidamaru inquired.

"Oh shit..." Rei smacked her forehead.

"Man! Anna's gonna be so mad!" Yoh sighed.

"How can she eat so much anyway??" Manta waved his arms around.

They all groaned and decided to just go back home. Besides, they needed Anna to perform a spirit removal on the bowling alley.

"We're back..." Yoh said shakily. By this time, Manta had gone to his own home.

"Where's the fish?" Anna looked angry, but they told her the story none the less. "Fine, I'll do the removal. But...YOU have to do the dishes."

"Awwwww man..."

"Oh come on, it can't be as bad as the cooking." Rei dragged Yoh into the kitchen.

**Hours later...**

"I didn't realize how many plates we used..." Rei wiped some sweat off her brow. _That could have gone so much faster if I could have just...Ahhhggggg! Stupid secrets!!_

They walked up to Anna's room to see what she was doing. "Well, I did some research and there is a spirit there, Tokageroh. He's bad news." She told them everything she had learned, it wasn't much.

"Woah..." Yoh said sleepily.

"Just a stupid lizard boy." Rei didn't seem to care at all.

"Don't underestimate the unknown." Anna scolded her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Rei looked to the ground with an ashamed look. "I'm going to head on to bed now."

"Me too!" Yoh yawned.

"Goodnight guys." Anna said as they left her room.

Rei went straight to her room and put her brown shorts and her red tank top on. "Well, goodnight Lu." She said to her spirit as she crawled into bed.

**Later that night...**

"Manta!" Rei sat up startled. "Woah...that was weird...I'm gonna go see if anyone else felt it." She went upstairs to see Anna standing outside a door, she was talking.

"When you have a common bond with someone, you begin to form powerful connections with them. You begin to develop a sixth sense with each other--some call it the Astral sense. And you know what? I felt it too." Anna could sure drag on.

"I'll second that feeling. Manta's in trouble." Rei walked over to the door.

"Then why are we still here!?" Amidamaru yelled through the window.

"Can't we discuss this somewhere else!?" Yoh yelled back._ I'm trying to pee here!_

They all got dressed and started to think of ways to find Manta. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Oh Yoh! I've got something of yours!"

They looked outside to see Ryu holding Manta, who was bound and gagged. They immediately rushed downstairs.

"Come on Rei!" Yoh yelled back at her.

"I'll watch from up here." She went and sat in the small window.

"What the hell is going on here Ryu?!" Yoh looked REAL mad.

"I found him wandering where he shouldn't be. You should keep better track of him."

Manta tried to struggle free, but to no avail.

"Manta!" Yoh's face was burning with rage.

_Hmmmmmm...I've never seen Yoh so mad before..._ Rei was surprised by the sudden power increase. "Why don't you put him down? Unless of course you'd like to leave this world without a head." She held her double-dao on her lap.

"Hah! One more step and the house will burn! Oh, but not to worry, I don't want you--I want the samurai!" Ryu looked awful weird. "Come on out Amidamaru!"

"Ryu, what's wrong with you?" Yoh looked at his 'friend' in shock, his face still angry with rage.

"Hmphh." Rei scoffed. "Baka." She muttered under her breath.

"What's up Rei?" Yoh looked to that shaman sitting in the window--her eyes closed as her shoulders rested squarely against the window frame.

"Ryu isn't the one talking--he's being spoken through." Anna interrupted, answering for her. "I see your social skills haven't improved at all, Tokageroh."

"What?" Yoh looked at Anna.

"Ryu's been possessed by the evil spirit Tokageroh. He's the spirit from the bowling alley." Rei answered back. "I could null the possessment, but it could end up in death for Ryu. My cards are powerful things, that's why I barely ever use them." She held up attack and spell cards--they just seemed to be paper, but they were actually VERY powerful spells.

"No. We can't lose Ryu to this idiot." Yoh replied firmly.

"So, are you gonna stay hiding in there or do we get to see your ugly face." Anna remarked with her oh-so-her attitude.

"Yeah, how 'bout it, Lizard Boy?" Rei smirked.

"I'd watch your mouths, girlies. If you've heard of me, then I'm sure you know my reputation--and then you know enough to fear it!"

"Humph! And if YOU knew MY reputation, then I'm sure you would have run away by now, Lizard Boy." Rei shot a beam of lightning from her double-dao, leaving a scorch mark on the ground beneath her. "Well? Show yourself!"

"Fine." A ghost appeared over a lifeless Ryu. "Remember me now Amidamaru? Let's finish what we started 600 years ago!"

The Dead Enders all stood there baffled at the situation.

"Well, he is a thief, and a scoundrel." Anna smirked.

"And a cynical psychopathic lizard freak." Rei added in.

"Let's not forget exterminator." Tokageroh said through Ryu, poking Manta with a bundled up sword. Manta desperately tried to struggle free.

"Ha. Yeah...sure." Rei gave him a horrid look--if looks could kill, let's just say even his spirit would vanish from existence.

"Enough!" Yoh yelled out, stepping forward.

"Let him go!" Amidamaru following his master.

"Alright then, let's hear it. I'm sure you didn't come all the way only to show us your ugly face, did you?" Rei retorted siting in her window, looking quite bored.

"Yes, I doubt you came here just to show us how slimy you are. What do you want?" Anna added in. _Hmmmmm...I'd never had guessed that Rei was so smart...with such a personality. It's as if she's giving __off__ anger._

"Hehe...smart ones aren't you? The Infamous Tokageroh is only here to rob one person! Amidamaru!" He pointed to the ghost. "And I'll be robbing you of nothing less than your life!"

"Feh. So tell me, how the hell do you plan to kill a dead person?" Rei was tipping her double-dao up and down on her finger, obviously bored. "You're even dumber than you look...baka."

"What do you got against Amidamaru?" Anna asked him.

"I was going to be the greatest bandit in history! But then Amidamaru came and brought me down! I bet you'd never expect to see me again, did you?"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Amidamaru looked puzzled.

Tokageroh started freaking out and stuff about how he was the Infamous Tokageroh.

"Well, there you go. **In**-Famous. I bet nobody knows you." Rei mouthed off.

"Ringing any bells for you?" Yoh asked Amidamaru.

Amidamaru just said that he didn't know, and that he killed many in those days.

"I bet that makes you feel special." Anna said flatly.

"What?!" Tokageroh was getting quiet flustered now.

"You're about as infamous as you are smart. As Rei said earlier, just how do you plan on killing a ghost?"

"Oh, that's easy! The ghost gets inside of that living, breathing kid, and then I finish him off!"

"Great, sounds like fun." Yoh remarked sarcastically.

"Yoh, all we have to do is avoid spirit unity." Amidamaru pointed out.

"You forget that I'm holding the cards--for this little guy atleast." The possessed Ryu poked at Manta.

"Oh please. You're still as soft as a marshmallow. And you can't kill a ghost. It just doesn't work that way!" Rei was getting annoyed at the brain level of this idiot.

"What!! You doubt ME!?" _A marshmallow!?_

"Humph. I read the single footnote history gave you." Anna looked annoyed as well. "You spent more time hiding than stealing and such."

"Yeah. I bet I make a better thief than him." Rei retorted looking bored again.

"Hah! Well what about your little friend here?"

"Do what you want with him." Anna said as everyone but Rei started to freak out.

_Hmmmmm...Anna's pretty damn smart. She sees right through him too._ Rei thought as she watched all the others freaking out.

"What are you saying!? That I'm bluffing!?"

"If you're not, then go ahead and show us."

"But Anna...what about Manta?" The distressed look on Yoh's face was very extreme and sad.

"Fine! But now your friend has to face the wrath of the cold blooded Tokageroh!" He threw Manta on the ground and got ready to strike.

"Yoh!" Anna threw a wooden sword to Yoh and he went into spirit unity.

Yoh caught the sword and headed straight on to stop Ryu, rather...Tokageroh, from striking Manta.

"Hmphhh..." _That's not going to work..._ Rei saw the real truth.

"Hehe! You have fallen right into my trap!" Tokageroh laughed maniacally.

"Wait Yoh, don't!" Anna had figured out why Tokageroh was laughing.

"He's got the Sword of Light!" Manta struggled to speak. "He's got the Sword of Light!"

"What'd he say?"

"I'm not sure, just stay focused." They went to attack the sword, only to see that it was the Sword of Light. They struggled to keep steady, shooting back at eachother and Amidamaru and Tokageroh arguing with one another. Amidamaru was worried about destroying the sword. Suddenly, Ryu attacked with a celestial slash, sending Yoh flying in the air, cutting his headphones in half.

"Yoh!" Rei jumped down from the window. "Are you alright? I can take him out if you can't--"

"No! Ryu is still in there!"

"Heh. You're lucky that you dodged that blow. I was going straight for your heart." Tokageroh scoffed with a smirk.

"Say it again." Rei pointed her double-dao at him, her eyes narrowing. "Go on, I dare you." The look of malice in her eyes was incredible--and quite frightening. None of them had ever seen her like this before.

"No. Don't do it Rei. It's still Ryu." Yoh put his hand on her shoulder. Then he sighed. "What are we gonna do."

Anna put forth three choices--two out of the three, ending in death. They HAD to destroy the sword.

"Yoh, hands off." Rei shrugged off the hand. "You're losing, so I'm stepping in. Come on ugly, show me what you've got! Or...are you scared? Like the little girl you really are."

Tokageroh was quick to accept the challenge, sending a celestial slash her way.

"Rei! Move!" Yoh tried to get her to move, but she just stood there. "You're gonna die!"

Rei held out her hand and fire shot out and repelled the attack. The beam of fire burnt the ground in front of her. "Is that all? I thought you said you were strong." She scoffed.

"Woah..." Yoh looked just as baffled as everyone else. _How did she do that?_

"There is no way in hell, that I would die to such an incompetent fool such as this one." Rei stated flatly as she felt fire coarse through her body. She sighed, seemingly in distress. "You need to destroy the sword. It's your only chance of winning." _I shouldn't fight anymore...I need to control myself...I don't need to go on a killing spree just for the sake of blood lust...hahhh...I am not that kind of person anymore..._ She clenched her fists at the thought.

"Destroy Mosuke's sword?" Amidamaru looked angry and sad.

"Without the Sword of Light he'll have no way of attacking." Anna explained.

"But the Sword of Light is all that remains of my friend Mosuke...after 600 years..." The look of distress on Amidamaru's face was hard to look at. It was mixed with fear, anger, and dissapointment.

"If you don't put your whole heart and soul into the attack, then don't bother. It has to be your full potential." Anna went on.

"Enough of the sappy memories! You have until 3 to save your little friend here. 1...2...3!"

"No! Stop!!"

"Too late!" Ryu tried to attack, but was held back by the Dead Enders. He got mad and kicked them off. Then they went on about how Ryu was still in there somewhere.

"Hmmmm...telepathy!" Rei whispered under her breath. _Now...what's he thinking..._

_Hehe...they have no idea. I hope I can pull this off...I don't think I can...NO! Don't get cocky!_

"Hmmmm..." _What the FUCK?_

"What's up Rei?" Yoh looked in her direction.

"Huh? ...Oh, it's nothing..." _Well THAT was __real__ helpful...not!_

"Kick him out! Kick him out!" The Dead Enders all started to chant.

"Kick me out? This weakling is going to kick out the amazing Tokageroh? Never in a thousand life times!" He started to attack all of the chanting Dead Enders.

"That's enough Tokageroh! You don't have a hostage anymore! Don't make this worse than it already is!" Amidamaru tried to reason with him.

"No hostage you say? Hehe!" He held up the sword to his throat. "I always find a way!"

"You evil incompetent egotistical bastard!" Rei shouted in Chinese, receiving many confused looks. She looked around at the confused people, putting a hand behind her head. "What? It's true!" She was speaking Japanese again.

"Oh no! It's a hi-jacking and a hostage crisis all rolled into one!" Manta exclaimed. "And worst of all, now Rei is talking in some ungodly language that nobody understands!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Rei gave Manta a quizzical look. _Ungodly language...? OH! I...spoke Chinese...they're all Japanese...my bad..._

"If I knew how important he was to you, I would have done this in the first place! If you want to save your Ryu, drop your weapon and walk this way." Tokageroh looked at Yoh, who wasn't moving an inch. "Did you hear me? I'm calling the shots, now drop your weapon!"

"Get ready to strike." Amidamaru said to Yoh, signifying that he was ready.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm as sure as I have ever been!"

"Hn." Yoh nodded.

"So who's it going to be? You, or this jerk?" Tokageroh asked in a menacing tone.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be either one of us Tokageroh." Amidamaru spoke through Yoh.

"Say what!?"

"Mosuke was my friend, and that sword is all that remains of him in this world. But I have new friends now and I will not risk any of them for the sake of old memories. I'm ready. There's no doubt in my mind what must be done!" The two got into a fighting stance and unleashed a celstial slash. It hit the Sword of Light--and it shattered, sending Ryu flying.

"You actually did it!?" Tokageroh looked as shocked as possible. "You would kill the memories?" _Hah!_

"Whether or not they destroyed the sword has absolutely nothing to do with the memories. He sacraficed the sword, just as how Mosuke sacraficed his father's knife long ago. The memory will live on." Rei said firmly. "If the memory is truly sacred to you, you shan't forget it. It will lie in your mind until the end of time." _Memories...are what hold your mind together...the good and the bad...and they either destroy you or aid you...memories...are life...atleast...they are my life..._

"Indeed, that is correct." Amidamaru nodded in satisfaction. "His memory will live on!"

Just then, it started to rain, as if the sky itself was crying.

"Hmph. Now Anna can send you to the spirit world." Yoh said, crossing his arms.

"And leave this world behind? Never!" Tokageroh worked through Ryu and started to reach for a sword shard to stab himself with. "I've always got a plan!"

"No! Don't do it! Ryu! Wake up damn it!" Rei yelled. _Baka! Shit!_

Suddenly he came to an abrubt stop. "Wha-what?" "Get out of my body!" "N-no! I told you not to interfere!" "I refuse to just sit here, now get out you bastard!" "No! Agg!" "I'm throwing you out!"

"Okay, either we can add split personality to Tokageroh's list of issues, or Ryu's got some shaman potential after all." Anna said, her arms crossed.

"Go Ryu! Ryu! Ryu!" The Dead Enders started chanting again.

"Well, once you thrust him out Ryu, I'm crossing him over!" Anna held up her beads.

"Wait." Yoh put his hand in front of her. "Maybe...Tokageroh wants to come out on his own and we can be friends."

Everyone just stood there stunned. "Are you serious!?" Amidamaru asked surprised. "Are you?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Rei yelled, smacking her forehead. "Are you nuts? He wants to kill you!"

"So does Ren." He countered back with a huge-ass grin on his face.

"Nani?? Well...that's...that's...uh...well...nevermind. I suppose there's good in everyone somewhere..." She sighed. _Heh...never thought I'd be caught dead saying that..._ "You don't give up, do you?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Tokageroh laughed. "You expect me to become like the rest of these mushy losers?"

The Dead Enders started going on about how the weren't mushy, and that they stick together and all that crap. "I say we let Ryu finish him off!"

"Problem is, they might just finish eachother off. And besides that, I can tell that Tokageroh isn't as bad as he wants us to think he is. Why don't you come out of there Tokageroh?" Yoh held out his hand. "Come on."

"Hmmmmm...are you serious?"

"Totally!" Yoh smiled.

"Hmph. And how do I know you won't just knock me back to the spirit world!?"

"Hn...fair question...ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm...I know! You can leave Ryu's body...and then you can take over mine."

"Have you lost your mind??" Anna shouted, baffled at what he had said.

"What are you thinking?" Amidamaru did the same.

"Yoh, is there something seriously wrong with your brain? Maybe you got hit too hard. Maybe you should see a doctor...or maybe a psychologist..." Rei added to the commotion. "You've gone mad." She shook her head.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** I . Do . Not . Like . This . Chapter .

Yeah, I really don't, but I thought it would be good to show a bit of the 'other side' of Rei. Ohhhhhhhhhh mysterious! She's an evil little bitch sometimes. Very...uhhh...egotistical. With eyes that could pierce the soul! Ohhh...that gives me shivers! And...I really don't like Ryu much either, as portrayed by Rei and her thinking of him as a pussy. XD Hilarious! -gets attacked by various fan girls- Owww...help...me...

Rei: What are you babbling on about now!?

Ohhh...uhhhhhhh...nothing...

Horo: You guys fight to much...anywho...see that little button in the left hand corner, you know, the one that reads G . O . Yeah...click it...go on...I dare you! You know you want to!

Ohhhhhhhhhh!! CLICKEH! Yep...REVIEW!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	6. Attitude Much?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** Ummmmm...Meep? I really have nothing to say at this point...except that this chappie is a hella lot better than the last one...well...sort of...

And sorry that it took so long for an update!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A Shaman Story**

**Chapter 6**

**Attitude Much?**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Yoh, what the hell's the matter with you!? I think you do have a head condition...or something!" Rei was so surprised at Yoh's decision.

"Did you miss the part where he was trying to destroy me??" Manta shouted. "You can't trust him!"

"The little guy is right. I may just use you to pull off the greatest heist of the millennium." Tokageroh responded, smiling an evil grin.

"I think that's a risk I can take."

"I will not allow you to go any farther." Amidamaru had flown in front of Yoh.

"Amidamaru..."

"You have to believe me, there is nothing redeemable about this man. You cannot squeeze water from a rock."

"I've got this one covered buddy." Yoh held up his mortuary tablet and Amidamaru disappeared into it. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Yoh, I really don't think you should. You could get yourself killed." Now Rei was in front of him. She was standing sideways, not looking at him, her arms crossed.

"I won't!"

"How can you be so sure?" She looked at him.

"Because it's for a friend. Even if things don't go well, I know I did it for a friend."

"But Yoh...don't you care?"

"Of course. That's why I'm doing it, because I care about Ryu as my friend."

She looked to the sky again. "You idiot." She shut her eyes. "Don't you understand? If you die...then...then...we'll all be sad...Yoh...you give people hope..." _You gave me hope..._

"Rei..."

"But...I trust your judgment." She started to walk away. "Just don't die, alright? Promise me."

"I won't! I promise." He grinned

"Let's do it!" Tokageroh flew out of Ryu and straight into Yoh, knocking him backwards. "I'll show you what happens when you go around trusting! This will be your final mistake!"

"Yoh..." _He promised he wouldn't die..._ "You can do it!" Rei punched one of her hands into the other.

"Speak to us!" Anna actually looked a bit worried.

Yoh stood up. "Hehehehe! I like this guy much better! I'll surprise all, about how I took the life of a young shaman. Hahahahaha!" He picked up a sword shard and held it to his neck.

"Yoh...I can't believe you did this..." Anna fell to her knees.

"Don't do it!" Manta yelled.

"Shit! You cynical bastard! Hold it!" Rei held out her double-dao. _I-I...I can't do it...it's Yoh's body...__damn!_

"Your friend Yoh's not taking any call right now, but you can leave him a message. Don't worry, I'll be sure he gets it in the great beyond."

"You were always to trusting...now it's too late..." Anna started to cry lightly.

"Huh? Anna can cry?" Manta was surprised at Anna's show of emotion.

"Woah..." _Poor Anna...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel bad for her..._ Rei looked upon her as a tear streamed down her face.

"Ahhhhhhh!! This is too much!" Manta had his hands over his ears as hee yelled out.

"Shut up Manta!" Rei snapped at him. "He can't die...he won't..." _Yoh..._

"I-I...I can't do it!" Tokageroh started to sob. "Yoh was right, I'd never hurt anybody!"

"Phew..." _Wow...he's a pussy like Ryu...no wonder they attracted so well! See, he __is__ a marshmallow. _Rei crossed her arms again.

"But how could he know that?"

"Because Yoh has a very rare talent." Amidamaru answered him.

"What is it?"

"He knows how to find the good in people, he's very good at it actually."

"Yes, you just have to find the good in yourself first. Heh, I mean, before I met Yoh, most people thought of me as a ruthless mercenary out for money. I didn't have any friends, at all. Trust me, Yoh's heart is the most pure you will ever find." Rei leaned against a wall, her arms still crossed, her eyes closed.

"It's been so long since I've been good to anyone..." _I'm sure you'll remember._ That was Yoh's voice in his head.

"Does this mean everything's okay?" Manta looked relieved.

"Yoh, after all I've done for you! You'll train hard for this!" Anna looked seriously pissed off. "If you think the training was hard before, you have no idea!"

Yoh fell back and the Dead Enders went over to Ryu. Yoh looked up at Tokageroh. "You okay up there?"

"Yes. I think I'll turn my afterlife around and start again. I'll even give you special thanks!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course! You saved me...from myself..."

"Yoh!" Rei came up from behind and jumped on Yoh, her arms around his neck.

"Hey Rei!" Yoh laughed.

"You know, you're such an idiot."

"Thanks!" He grabbed her and gave her a noogie.

"Hey!" Rei pulled away. "That's my hair!" She laughed.

"What? Hehehe!" Yoh smiled and put his hands behind his head. "You almost choked me!"

"Yeah, blah blah blah!" Rei stopped laughing. "Well, we better get Ryu inside."

"Yeah. Let's go on in, I'm so tired!"

"Me too!"

So, they all went inside and to bed. Ryu was still out cold.

"Goodnight guys!" Rei waved as she went into her room. She said goodnight to her spirit ally and crawled into the bed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A girl, covered in dirt, came walking down the path looking for hire. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun and it flowed in the wind. She stopped when she came upon a boy playing with lizards. "What's with you? Why the hell would you touch those things." She said in a disgusted tone.

"They're my friends..." He quietly answered back.

"Ok...whatever...weird-o."

"Hey, I'm not weird! I'm just...alone...I..I...lost my family to the war..."

"Well suck it up! You're not the only one who's alone in this world because of war. Get over it."

"Bu-but I-I..." A soft sniffing sound could be heard.

"What now!? Huh?" She looked down to see the little boy crying, holding his lizards. "Hn."

"Hey! Leave him alone you witch!" A boy with white hair yelled out, rushing towards them.

_Great, more babies...just what I needed..._ "What the hell do you wan--" She was cut off when the boy held a sword to her throat.

"You should leave--NOW!"

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes at his pathetic threat.

"You shouldn't go around making fun of people! He's got no one else, and he probably doesn't have any money at all and--hey! What do you have in your hand?! Take it out of your pocket!"

She opened her hands up and coins fell to the ground in front of the smaller boy.

"Huh? But...but why...?" The boy looked up, tears staining his cheeks.

"Humph. Well I was going to buy some food, but I suppose you could use it more than me." She answered back, not daring to look at him.

"Wha?? You were so mean a minute ago...Hey! Where are you going?" The white haired boy looked up to see her walking away.

"Huh? Well, I did come her to look for a job."

"Well...well...are you...hungry?"

"What?"

"You could come eat with me, and the rest of the children without any place to go."

"I don't know. I'm a bit busy at the mome--"

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and they started to walk away.

"See ya, Lizard Boy!" She waved slighly to the boy on the ground.

"My name's Tokageroh! Thanks again!" He wave back, a small smile spread on his face,

"Hmmmmmph...yeah, bye."

"So, why'd you come here anyway?" The young child was leading the brunette through the streets.

"I told you, I'm here looking for work. I'm a mercenary."

"Oh, well that's an odd job for a teenage girl. Oh yeah, I'm Amidamaru."

"I'm Rei. And I do the job because I'm good at it. Besides, it's better than acting as a servant, feeding grapes to some lazy jackass who can't get up to do it himself. I hate people like that. Sloth is a horrible sin that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Heh, yeah. Well Rei, here we are." Amidamaru opened the door and stepped in. "Come on."

"Alright..." _I'm not so sure about this..._

"Amidamaru! Who's that?! We don't need another mouth to feed! You can't just keep bringing people here!" A boy with brown hair was standing up and yelling.

"Come on Mosuke! She doesn't have anywhere to stay! Plus, she gave all her money away to some kid on the street!"

"Fine, whatever, but there's not enough food."

"That's alright, I haven't eaten in a month, what's one more day gonna do?" Rei sat down against the wall.

"What!? And how old are you??" Mosuke was shocked at her response.

"Fifteen."

"What?? That strain on your body isn't good for you. Here, you can have mine." He held out his bowl.

"I didn't come here to take your food."

"Then atleast have a spoonful!"

"Fine, just put it in a bowl."

Mosuke did so, and the rest followed. The bowl was nearly full.

She was so surprised at this act of kindness. Most people wouldn't even come near her at all. "Wow, I...I don't know what to say...thank you all...so much..." She took the bowl and began to eat.

"So, you're a mercenary. You kill for a living?" Amidamaru asked her after a while.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't say I'm proud of the job, but it brings in money and I'm good at it."

"So you're an assassin." Mosuke joined in the conversation.

"I suppose you could call it that."

"Is that your weapon on your back?" Mosuke was obviously getting interested.

"Yeah. It's called a double-dao. I mostly use that, but I'll use anything I can find."

"Could I see it?"

"Yeah, sure. Be careful though, it's quite heavy." She handed her weapon over to Mosuke.

"Woah! It is heavy. Wonderful craftsmanship! I wish I could make something like this."

"I'm sure that in time, you'll be able to make anything you want."

After the dinner, a little girl came up to Rei. "Ummmmm...you're...uuhhhmmmm...you're really pretty!" The girl was quite embarrassed, she was blushing deeply.

"R-really? I uhhhh...I never thought much of it before..." Rei tried to hide her own blush. "What's your name?"

"Minako, but you can call me Mina." The girl smiled. "I like your hair, it's so pretty. Mine's nothing like it though...it's all tangled...my Mamma used to brush it...but...now...no one does..."

"I think you look fine."

"Really?!"

"Yeah...come here. I'll brush your hair."

Mina went and sat in front of Rei, who began brushing her hair.

"There, all done. You look great--quite beautiful yourself." Rei said, absent mindedly smiling.

"Thanks so much! Just like Mamma." Mina hugged Rei.

Rei was a bit taken back at the hug, but hugged back all the same. "You're...welcome..." She smiled again. _She's so cute..._ "Hmmmm..." She tried to think up a topic, but she wasn't the best with words. "So...what do you like to do?"

"Oh, here!" Mina went and got a box. "I like to make jewelry. Here, pick one!"

"Really, I can have one?" Rei was still overwhelmed by the kindness of the girl.

"Yeah! Hehehe."

"Alright...I like this one...is that ok?" Rei picked up a pin with a blue butterfly flying over a pink flower.

"Good choice! I hope you like it!"

"Yeah...thanks a lot...I've never been given a gift before...especially on my birthday..."

"Today's your birthday?!"

"Yeah. September 15. I'm fifteen today."

"Wow, Happy Birthday!" Mina handed Rei the pin, which she pinned to her side pouch.

"Well, we had better get to sleep."

"Yeah, goodnight Rei!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Beep Beep Beep-

"Stupid alarm!" Rei punched the clock off and sat up. _What a dream...errrr...memory...I suppose...hmmmmmm_ She picked up her pillow and took the album that lay beneath it. Pinned to one of the pages was the butterfly broach. The caption under it read: 'A birthday present form Minako Hyako.'

"Hn...little Mina..." She put the album back. "Well, I'm hungry." She put her hair up in a messy bun and went towards the kitchen and started making some ham and eggs.

"Oh good, I want an omelet." Anna walked into the kitchen.

"Make your own damn breakfast Anna." Rei put her food on a plate and grabbed a milk from the fridge. "I'm not your maid." With that comment she went to her room with the food.

_Fine, I'll get Manta to cook for me! Hmmph! How dare she--the nerve of that girl!_ Anna watched as Rei turned the corner and headed down the hall.

_What is with Anna? She is so demanding! Uhhggg!_ Rei opened the door to her room and put her food on the table next to her bed. _I need some music to go with breakfast..._ She picked up her newly bought iPod--which was already loaded with songs.

"You know, I still say that contraption was a waste of two-hundred dollars." Luna scolded her.

"So what, music is the best invention ever." She sat down and ate her food, listening to some of her favorite songs.

"I still think it's nicer to hear you sing." Luna floated over to Rei. "Even if it's someone else's song that you do sing!"

"Feh. I'm not that good of a singer." She took a drink of her milk.

"Come on! Sing Rei...please? Here, I'll get you your guitar!" Luna flew over and got Rei the brown guitar from the corner of the room.

"Hahhh...fine. But the white electric is better." She sighed. "What song, Miss know-it-all?"

"Ummmmmm...what about the one by the 3 doors people?"

"Here Without You? By...3 Doors Down?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because you look sad and depressed, kind of like the song. Maybe singing will lighten your spirit."

_I doubt that...and I'm not depressed!_ "Hn...alright, whatever." She lifted the guitar and set it on her lap. She started to stum the intro to the song. Then, she took a deep breath, and began.

"A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same." Rei sang to the beat, a slow and sad tone.

"But all the miles that separate, disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face..." She took another deep breath and went into the chorus.

"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams.  
And tonight, it's only you and me...

The miles just keep rollin', as the people leave their way to say hello.  
I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go..." She took another breath and looked to the ground, her eyes closed. She didn't notice the Ainu boy leaning against the door frame.

"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams.  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me...

Everything I know, and anywhere I go,  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love.  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done,  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love...

I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams." She slowed the tempo as she sang the last line. "And tonight girl, it's only you and me..." She ended the song wit some finisher notes.

"Hmph. There, happy now?" Rei set the guitar down next to her.

"Yeah! Don't you feel better now? You sing great!"

"Feh. No. I'm not a fan of my voice, you know that Lu."

"Really? I thought you sang pretty damn good."

"Horo?!" Rei looked up and over at the Ainu. "How long where you standing there?!"

"Ummmmmm...since you started the second verse--long enough." He went and sat next to her on the bed. "I didn't know you played the guitar--or that you sing for that matter."

"There's a lot about me that people don't know." She replied flatly.

"Oh really?" He looked to see a reaction, but there was none--she just sat there, as if trying to burn a hole through the wall. _Hmmmm..._ "Well, whatever that is, you're still you." He moved his hand over hers, grabbing it slightly. "And I think that's all you need to be." He looked at her and smiled.

She started to blush slightly, glaring hard at the floor. "I'm...uhhh...I'm glad you think so..." _Who gave him the right? _She removed her hand from his and folded both on her lap.

"Hmmmmmm..." He just kept smiled, despite the rejection. "Just remember it. We don't need you getting all depressed and crap!" He started to laugh. "I think you hung with that Ren kid to much, he's a pretty angry guy, you know."

"Not like it's his fault..." She muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's how he was brought up. The Tao family isn't the nicest you would find...well...at least not his father..."

"Well...yeah...I suppose..." _How would she know so much?_

"Hmmm?" Rei looked up suddenly.

"What is it Rei?"

"Ryu's awake already." She said bluntly. _There's a bit of a shock._

"How do you know?" _What's wrong with her, she's acting kinda weird..._

"I just do." Her eye started to twitch. "Horo..." She stood up and looked him in the eyes; she looked very irritated, an anime vein popping out of her forehead. "You made it smell in here again!" She slapped him hard across the face. "Damn! It smells like a fucking sewer in here!" She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Uhhhhh..." Horo sat there, rubbing his cheek, a drop of sweat on his face. "...oops?"

Rei walked outside to find the Dead Enders lying all over the ground. "I'm not even gonna ask..." She kept on walking around again. Finally, she just sat on the porch. _Hmmmmmm...there's not any spirits around anymore...they all left..._

All of the sudden, out walked Anna, Yoh, Manta, and Horo.

"H-hey Rei!" Horo stuttered, receiving a death glare in return.

"Hmmm...it feels so strange...the house is completely empty of spirits.." Anna leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Yoh sat down next to Rei.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed." Rei looked up to the sky.

"Even Mr. Grimes, the plumbing spirit, isn't around." Manta added in.

"They can all sense the destiny star is coming soon." Horo folded his arms.

"With the star of destruction..." Anna started.

"Following close behind..." Horo finished for her. "Destiny's evil twin."

"There's something else out there too..." Yoh looked to the sky as well.

"What else?! What stars!? Whose destruction are we talking about here?!" Manta started waving his arms like crazy. "You're not going to tell me are you? I hate it when you guys do that!"

"Manta..."

"Yeah Rei?"

"Shut up."

"Ohhhhhh..."

So, the day went on...and on...and on. Horo kept rushing to the bathroom upstairs, since Rei banned him from the one by her room. Anna had come up with a plan to fix the Sword of Light, too. Ryu just needed to merge with Mosuke's spirit. Some of them were a bit worried...Rei couldn't care less...but Ryu insisted that he would do it. So, it was done. Anna summoned Mosuke, and together with Ryu, remade the Sword of Light.

Amidamaru was very grateful. Yoh said that now that it was fixed, it should be returned to the museum and everyone agreed. Then suddenly, three attackers came down from out of nowhere, ready to attack Yoh. Horo wanted to help, but Anna said that they were here for Yoh , and Yoh alone. She tossed Yoh the Sprit Sword and he went into Spirit unity, or Oversoul. He easily defeated the attackers and they fell as feathers--feathers of his father's guardian ghost. It had all been a test for Yoh.

"Nice work Yoh." Rei said before she went inside.

"Hehe, thanks!"

After all that, the Dead Enders were leaving--Ryu taking his own path. Then it came, the Destiny Star.

"Hmmm. It really is bright." Rei was sitting on the balcony rail, her back propped up against the house.

"It's finally here..." Anna said, she was sitting in a chair.

"I never thought I'd see it, but there it is." Yoh leaned against the railing.

"Hey Yoh!" It was Manta down below.

"Did you see it Manta?" Yoh looked down at his friend. "It's here."

"I thought it's evil twin was supposed to travel along with it...the Star of Destruction. How come we can only see one star?"

"Because the evil one always lurks behind the Destiny Star, exerting its power from the shadows.' Anna explained. "They visit the earth every 500 years, bringing both the risk of destruction, and the opportunity for the world to start anew."

"Destruction? I've never heard of them creating destruction."

"They haven't. Each time the stars have come, there has also been a shaman who has prevented disaster and guided the world to a positive destiny."

"You mean the Shaman King! That's what this is about isn't it? Saving the world..."

"Hn. That is why the tournament is held only every 500 years." Rei closed her eyes. "When the stars come..."

"That's right...and now it starts!" Yoh replied to Manta's final understanding. "This is it...our call to destiny."

"Hn...so it begins." Rei rested her head on the wall. "You guys ready?"

"Hmmm..." Yoh nooded surely.

"Oh yeah!" Horo fisted the air.

"Hehe," Rei smirked. "Promise me one thing...don't you dare die."

"Promise!" Yoh and Horo answered in unison.

"Good. Then I won't either!" She gave them a salute. "Well, I'm off to bed." She jumped down from the railing and went back inside.

"She's such a showoff! Jumping off buildings and shit." Horo went inside as well, sighing with both jealousy and annoyance along the way.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** Right about now you are all probably going WTF?! Well...you should be! Rei's having weird dreams which include Amidamaru and Tokageroh AND she's a musician! Sweetness! Yeah, you remember in this episode that Horo was in the bathroom all day? There's my reference to that... -shudders- Ainu-baka...leave it to Horo to ruin a moment. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the iPod. That's Apple there people. Trust me, if I owned the iPod, I wouldn't have paid for mine. Also, I don't own any of the songs used here either, I'd be rich...which I'm not. And...I don't own Shaman King, else Rei would be in the actual story, not my fanfiction.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	7. Suicidal?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** Well, this chapter is a HELL of a lot better than the last ones, equally as long...if not longer...I actually like this chapter. Well...sort of...

Rei: I don't really like this chapter...

Sorry, but memories must be revealed. Even if there are scary dreams...you get comfort!

Rei: Fine, whatever. Just start already! -hides in a corner-

Okay! Let's read on people! (This chappie contains light rape-age...it was so hard to write. -cries- If you are wanting to skip it, don't read the dream, it not all that bad though. Not too descriptive...thank God...X.X) So yeah, read on!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A Shaman Story**

**Chapter 7**

**Suicidal?**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rei was lying on her bed in her room, trying her hardest to get to sleep. But, she was a bit anxious and had a lot on her mind.

"Can't sleep Rei?" Luna asked her friend.

"Guess not." She sighed. "He's gonna kill me."

"No need to bring him up, Rei."

"Of course there is! He's gonna kill me for not following him!"

"But you have friends now, they'll help you. And you've still got me! I'm not going to let him hurt you like that ever again! He betrayed your trust! Why should you have to stay by his side? He's scum! An incompetent jackassed FUCK! Okay?"

"Gee, I've never seen you so mad before." She sat up. "I suppose you're right..." _I'm just...afraid..._ "...I'm not just some stupid puppet for his amusement." She clenched her fists. "He will pay." Her glance drifted to the corner of the room, where her two guitars were looking lonely.

"Good, just remember it's not just you out there anymore."

"Hn." Rei got up and grabbed the electric guitar--it was white with what looked to be red ribbons painted on. They had gold stars on them, just like her hair ribbon, and there were also various black stars painted on as well. She went back to the bed and sat down.

"You're actually going to play something??"

"I suppose." Rei said, plugging the guitar into an amp under her table.

"Why the sudden interest?" Luna smirked.

Rei simply shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know."

"Is it because of what HoroHoro said?" Her smirk was widening.

"Of course not, why should that matter?"

"Hmph. You know, I think he really likes you a lot. You shouldn't just ignore him." Now her smirk was a huge-ass grin.

"Oh please." Rei began to strum a few notes. "Horo's my friend--nothing more."

"But he held your hand." Her grin had now turned into a toothy smile.

"So did Ren." Rei answered back, hoping that would shut her friend up.

"Oh...so you like Ren?"

Rei strummed a loud chord that echoed through the room--she was obviously irritated. "NO!" _Damn, she doesn't give up!_

"Then which one?!"

"Neither!"

"Oh, I see. So you still love _him_. Even after all he did to you??"

"Ahh! No! I-I...I don't like _anyone_. Okay?!"

"Hah! You're lying, I can tell. You always stutter when you're nervous, and lying about this is making you nervous. So there. Now who is it??"

"I already told you--_no one_. Now just shut up, I'm trying to think!"

"You really shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up you know. All you ever seem to express is anger. And if by chance you do actually get happy, it's gone in an instant! Don't be so pessimistic!"

"Atleast I'm not over _optimistic_." _Like a certain ghost I know..._

"Hey, what's that supposed to--" She was cut off when Rei started to play an intro to a song. Luna watched as her fingers ran across the strings wildly._ I_ _am __**not**__ over optimistic.._

"Yes you are." Rei stopped playing.

"Stop reading my mind! It's an invasion of privacy!"

"So what."

"See! There it is again, no emotion. You and your anger!"

"Gahhh! Why should I feel for someone just to get let down when they don't want me anymore?! Or to sit there crying when they die!? Why should I have to suffer through crap like that? Normal people actually die Lu--you know that! So...even if I did like someone, I shouldn't. I refuse to be betrayed again! It's better that I just train, and get stronger so that I can kill him. Got it?!" She went and put the guitar back on the stand.

"Rei..." _I pushed her to far...now she has the look in her eyes again...that she could kill the first person to say something to her..._

"What now?!" The angered girl spun around.

"You really should get some sleep..." Luna told her when she saw that Rei was putting on her jacket.

"I can't sleep now, I've got too much on my mind. I'll be outside--stay here." She grabbed her double-dao and left. _What's with her today? With all her poking and prodding! I'm fine, so what if I'm angry all the time! It's called personality! Gahhhhh! Rei this, Rei that! Shut up already! God damn! Maybe I just want some alone time! Ever hear of that?! Damn it all--fuck the world!_

Rei went outside and started practicing her Dao techniques. She could cut the air in half if should tried hard enough. "Ahhhhhgggggg!" She threw her weapon at a tree and it got stuck. "Great." She pulled with all her might. It popped out and she fell backwards--into someone's arms.

"Hehe, I don't think you should stabs trees anymore."

"Hey Yoh." She smiled as he propped her back up. "Why are you still awake?"

"Probably for the same reason you are. I guess I'm a little anxious." He looked at her. "So, why are you out training and not in your room?"

"Lu won't shut up!" She fastened her weapon onto her back.

"Yeah, I heard some noise...and...a guitar?"

"Yeah, that was me." She started to laugh lightly. "You know what, you really know how to cheer someone up. Thanks Yoh.

"No problem!"

"Well, I'm going to bed now--finally. See you in the morning!"

"Goodnight Rei!" He called back and saw her wave.

So, she went to her room and finally fell asleep...although...her dreams weren't too pleasant...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-pat huff pat huff pat huff...- She was running as fast as she could, but the walls kept closing in--they were dripping with blood.

"No! Let me out!" She screamed as she fell to her knees.

"You can't run from me Rei. You know that. You'll just be punished." His words rang through the enclosing space.

"Leave me alone!" She clasped her hands over her ears.

"Never." He grabbed her by her hair, lifting her up.

"Stop it!" Tears started to fall from her eyes as he tugged her hair.

"Why should I? You little bitch!" He roughly smashed his lips against hers, prying her mouth open with his tongue--it danced around hers as she lay there, stunned still.

"Let go of me!" She gasped as she tore away from the kiss. Her head felt ready to explode.

"No." He smirked, ripping off her shirt and bra--exposing her bare flesh.

"Stop...please..." Tears were now flooding down her face as she begged him to stop.

Next he went for her pants, then her underwear. She was now completely naked. Lust filled his eyes. "Beautiful."

"Please...don't..." She coughed through her immense shed of tears.

He threw her to the ground, cupping her breasts. He began to take off his own clothing until there was nothing left but skin."Why are you shaking? Don't you love your master?" He slid his hands up her body, massaging her breasts even more. She wimpered at his touch--his hands caressing her soft, white flesh.

"No answer? Alright then." He laid on top of her.

Her breathing was ecstatic. "Please...stop..." She managed to choke up.

"Never in a thousand years." With that he entered her forcefully. No warning. No words of comfort. Nothing. He gripped at her hips roughly as he drove into her being. "You...are mine...Rei."

She screamed in the highest pitch you could imagine--the walls were falling down on top of them, blood falling like crimson drops of rain.

"Rei!" It was a woman's voice.

"Stop it! Get away from me!" She thrashed back and forth.

"Rei!" There was the distressed voice again. "Rei! Please, wake up!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"No!" Rei awoke startled--her shoulders were pinned down to the bed--someone was sitting next to her. "Let go of me!" One of the hands lifted, covering her mouth, her eyes remained welded shut.

"Shhh...You'll wake everyone else up..." The voice was soft and concerned.

"Rei! It's okay now! It was just a dream!" Luna tried to reason with the shaking girl in the bed.

Rei opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she might see. _Was it __him__? Was she naked in the bed? It was so real...happening again..._

"It's okay. You'll be alright. I'm here...don't be afraid..." _Rei..._ The hands slowly lifted, one going to her back to prop her upright--she was still shaking violently, her breathing off-beat. "Here, have some water." The hand held out a cup.

She gripped the cup and took a sip. "H-Horo...?"

"Yeah, it's just me." The look on his face was full of concern as he gazed upon her anguished and distressed look. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you here?" Her breathing was slowly returning to normal, but she was still shaking violently. Her voice was cold.

"I heard you screaming and came to check it out. You really had me worried!" He sighed in relief, but he was slightly hurt, as her tone was so hate-filled. "I'm glad you're alright. Lu here was worried too, she was the one who said that water might help."

"Horo..." She still refused to look at him.

"Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"I'll...try not to..." She looked down further, her bangs falling over her eyes.

"Good." Horo leant over and embraced her in a gentle hug. "You can stop shaking now. I'm here...I won't let you go until you're okay."

Rei blushed like mad as she was buried into Horo's bare chest. "Thank you...Horokeu..."

"You're...welcome." _How does she know my real name...?_ He could feel her hot cheeks against his flesh. He lifted his hand and stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her down. "I'm here...don't be afraid. I won't hurt you...ever. I'll protect you--I promise."

They must have stayed that way for at least an hour or more, Horo always giving out reassuring words to comfort her. After the long while, Horo could finally feel Rei breathing deeply again--she had fallen back asleep, now peaceful. He laid her back down and covered her with the blanket and went to the door regrettingly.

"Goodnight Rei...please...sleep well..." With that, Horo left the room, still quite worried about her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rei woke up the next morning, surprised that her alarm hadn't rang--it was 10:00 AM.

"Hey...Lu...I swore I set my alarm..."

"Yes...you did. After last night, you must have been really tired--you slept through the alarm. It must have gone off for 20 minutes, but you didn't wake up...Horo came and turned it off, saying that you needed the sleep." Luna looked very concerned. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yeah...I just...have a throbbing headache..." She got up and went to the mirror--there was a note:

_Rei,_

_Good morning, I hope you're feeling better. I bet you're wondering why you're up so late...well, after last night...I shut the alarm off so you could sleep. You had a slight fever, so don't worry about school--I'm not going either, so you should be able to find me around the house. There's some aspirins and water on the table if you need them, Lu said you might wake up with a headache._

_Come on out and I'll make you some breakfast, okay? Well, lots of hugs._

_-Horo_

_P.S.- I really hope that you're okay._

"Hmmmmm..." She studied the note over and decided to take the drugs--maybe then she'd feel better.

"Are you hungry Rei?"

"No." She sat down on the bed, holding the empty cup.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No." _Leave. Me. Alone..._

"Please Rei? Are you sure?"

"Would you just shut up?!" She held up her mortuary tablet and Luna disappeared. _I hate this world...fuck it all! I just wish I could die...and why is Horo so nice? He should be hitting me, not hugging me damnit! I don't deserve to be loved..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Horo sat there, Rei up against his chest. "It's okay, I'm here now. Do you want to talk about it?" Suddenly he felt water on his chest--she was crying. He squeezed her a bit tighter. "It's okay, you can cry if you need to." He reassured her, she felt so fragile in his grasp._

"_Horokeu..." Her voice was barely audible. She felt he was so warm--like a security blanket wrapped around her...she felt...safe. His embrace was so welcoming...it calmed her...and yet...she hated it, but wouldn't let that show. "Horokeu...thank you..."_

_He smiled down at the girl in his arms. "I'd do anything for you..."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed in frustration. She wanted to hurt so badly. She threw the cup at the wall and it smashed--glass shards going everywhere. She just stared at them. _Just one..._ She picked up one of the shards off the floor. _Should I...should I do it...? _She slid the shard across her arm, making cuts everywhere. Then, she switched to the other arm. She gasped lightly as the pain stabbed at her body. She had started to with small incisions, but they became longer and deeper as she went on. It hurt so badly, but she didn't seem to care.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Smash!-

"What the hell was that?" Horo was startled by the sudden sound. "Oh God, Rei!" He jumped up and ran to her room as fast as he possibly could. His heart pounded like crazy as he turned the doorknob. When he opened the door, his eyes widened in panic.

There was a ton of glass on the floor and……..and there was Rei, sitting on the bed--a bloodly glass shard in hand. Various cuts decorated her now bloody arms and the crimson red liquid was everywhere.

"Rei!" Horo started toward the bed. "Wha-why?"

"Horo…..I……..I-I………" She started to shake as her vision blurred--her eyes looked like blank pools of gray shadow.

"Come on, we have to stop the bleeding!" His voice tried to sound full of comfort, but it wavered as he himself was a bit shaky.

"N-no……..I-I…..Horo I……."

"What? What is it? Tell me what's wrong!"

"You…………you weren't supposed to see this……………………I just…………….I-I………………………I'm sorry Horo……."

"Wha-what?!"

"I just……..I just want to die………" That was the last she spoke before she blacked out.

"Rei!" Horo picked her up quickly, rushing to the bathroom. "Shit!"

He started to fill the bathtub; he had to wash off the blood before he could treat her wounds fairly. Removing her clothes, minus her undergarments, he set her into the tub. He rummaged through the cabinets and found some bandage wraps and disinfectant, then went back and washed her off--she was still unconscious.

"Damn it Rei!" He wrapped her up in a towel and dried her off, careful of the still bleeding cuts. Carefully, he put the disinfectant on her arms and bandaged them up. Laying her against a wall, he went back to her room for clothes.

"Oh my God…." He panted as his heart beat furiously. Quickly, he got her clothes and rushed back, redressing her. He blushed slightly, but finished fast, as he didn't want to make her too uncomfortable. Training the tub, he set her in the living room, going away to clean her room.

"She wants to die….?" He said to himself, as he finished, he changed the sheets, bringing all the trash out of the room. He noticed that he too was covered in her blood, and changed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rei stirred on the couch, suddenly waking--she was startled by the pain in her arms. "What the fuck?" She put her hand to her hand dazedly. _Why are my arms wrapped with bandages? Why does it hurt so bad………. _She didn't remember anything. _Why am I in here…….in different clothes……….?_ Her eyes widened in panic as an idea crossed her mind. _Did Horo do this…..? Is he using me just like __he__ did…?_ She shuddered at the thought. _No. Horo promised he wouldn't hurt me…..he said he'd protect me…….he wouldn't…..he couldn't……..could he…?_ She wanted to unwrap the bandages, but she figured it best not to.

Suddenly Horo walked into the room--looking very tired and quite saddened. "Hey…….you're up…."

"Yeah……" She played with her hands as the Ainu came and sat beside her.

"Rei……" He started to look down. "Why……why did you do it?"

She looked at him like her was insane. "Do what?!"

"You don't remember do you….? You did blackout after all."

"What do you mean?" The tone of her voice lowered.

"You……you…." She saw tears start to well at the rimsof his eyes. "You……cut yourself………" He closed his eyes, trying not to cry. "……..a lot…….."

"What? I-I did? A-are you sure??"

He nodded. "I heard something smash--when I got to your room, there was glass everywhere and you were covered in blood." His fists clenched as he thought back.

"Oh….."

"I had to wash you off, that's why you're in different clothes."

"O-oh…." She blushed at the thought of Horo washing her--though it didn't last long, as a sudden look of mortification swept over her face.

Obviously Horo saw this. "I didn't touch anything. I swear. I wouldn't hurt you. I promised."

"Hmmmmm…"She smiled. "Thank you HoroHoro……." She saw him smile slightly.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's just…..you said you wouldn't scare me like that anymore. I-I thought you were going to die…."

"Oh." She started to fidget with a button on her jacket. "I…I-I'm sorry…" She saw him look up, but she didn't. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. I really didn't mean to be…….I-I don't even remember doing it….."

"Heh….." He sighed. "It's alright."

"No!" Her wrapped fist slammed on the couch. "No, it's _not_ alright. I can tell that you're extremely worried. I don't want to be a burden. It's just not fair to you…"

"Really….i-it's alright Rei…." _Should I tell her the rest….?_

"Hey Horo….did……did anything else happen? Did…..did I…..hurt…you..?" _Please say no……_

"If you mean physically, then no."

"So…..I hurt your….feelings………..How?"

"I…can't say."

"Please Horo! You have to tell me!"

"I-I….I don't think that……" He stopped when he saw the pleading look on her face. Sighing, pain heavy in his heart, he told her. " You…you said that…that you wanted to die…"

"Oh………I thought it was worse." She avoided his gaze. _That's it? Feh._

"What do you mean?! This is serious Rei, you tried to kill yourself!"

"Horo…I-I'm sorry……this shouldn't involve you." _Don't make it such a big deal…_

"I just wish I could have been there to stop you….damnit!"

"Don't blame yourself for my idiotic actions. Like I said, It doesn't involve you."

"But I--"

"It's not your fault so forget about it! And……..please don't tell the others. Promise me."

"Okay….I won't…..I promise."

"Good." She moved to her feet. "Thank you HoroHoro.." She turned toward him again. "I'm going for a walk."

"Yeah, go ahead." He looked up to see her wave. "Please…..stay safe….." It had been said out loud, but she was already gone.

Rei walked back to her room. She didn't know why, but she felt it was necessary. When she walked in, it looked the same as before--minus new sheets being on the bed.

"Hmmmmmm……" She gently closed the door behind her and went over to the nightstand, picking up her mortuary tablet. "Hey Lu."

Immediately, Luna flew out of the stone. "Rei! It happened again didn't it!"

Rei smirked slightly, closing her eyes and crossing her arms--despite the fact they hurt. "Heh, I escaped death yet again."

"Don't you say such a stupid thing!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going for a walk if you want to come." With that, she started out the door.

"Okay!"Luna went into spirit ball mode and followed after her.

They walked around town for a while until they reached a park and decided to sit down and rest for a bit.

"Ahhh! I feel so much better. There's nothing like a nice walk." Rei seemed at peace as she stretched her arms up.

"Yeah….a nice LONG walk." Luna sweat dropped, putting special emphasis on long.

"Well, it shouldn't have mattered to you…you float…not walk….but you can relax now." Rei laid down, half giggling, her hands behind her head. "Just drift away….." She already began to daydream.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Hmmmmm….I hope he appreciates this…._ A young Rei wandered down the halls towards the weight room--Someone was talking when she got there.

"Bocchama, I don't think you should train so much."

"My father says it shall all be worth it soon enough." Sweat rolled down the young Tao's face. "Besides, it keeps me away from that little pest."

"Surely she's not that bad Bocchama! And she sits in here all the time anyways…"

"Yes, but in here, she usually doesn't distract me."

"Hmmmm……I really don't think you should be so mean to the girl."

"Well, it really doesn't matter what you think, now does it?"

"Bocchama………"

_Does he really hate me so much? Hmmmm………_ Rei clutched at the clothing in her hand--they were Ren's. She thought it would be nice to bring him some clean clothes, she also held a bottle of milk in her hand--Ren liked milk a lot.

"100." Ren stopped his weight training.

"Ren-sama…" Rei walked into the room towards him.

"What? And I told you not to call me that." He didn't even look at her.

"Get over it." She said bluntly as she put the items on a bench. "I brought you some things…" She started towards the door, suddenly stopping and turning back around. "Good day Ren-sama." She bowed and left the room.

"That's it?" Ren stood there puzzled.

"That was a bit strange." Bason watched as Ren went over and grabbed the milk.

Ren quickly guzzled down the milk. "She's a strange girl." With that, he headed towards the shower, grabbing the clothes from the bench. "At least she's good for something." He quickly finished, then headed to his room. Her behavior had made him quite curious, and he knew she'd be in his room--she always was. When he got there, he was about to open the door, but he heard her speaking to her spirit--he had found out about her being a shaman quite some time ago.

"Smile Rei!" Luna seemed to chirp happily.

"Why bother?" A heavy sigh could be heard. "Tomorrow's the day. I never have anyone to celebrate with."

"I'm always here on your birthday!"

"Well yeah, other than you."

"You could tell Ren, maybe he'd actually--"

"Feh!" Rei scoffed, cutting Luna off. "Like he would care.He'd just say he was too damned busy to do anything with me. He's always busy……he doesn't like me anyways." She sighed again. "But I really wish he did--even a little bit…"

_Tomorrow's her birthday, huh? 15__th__ of September…hmmmm……maybe that's why she's depressed. I bet she's never had a birthday party……ever. She'll be 5-years-old. Heh……I can't believe I'm practically 8 months older than her and she's taller than me! …Well, I suppose it wouldn't kill me to be nice to her for a day….._ Ren walked sown towards the blacksmith who made jewelry.

"Hello young master, how may I be of service?" The old blacksmith asked Ren.

"I need a bracelet--by tomorrow." Ren crossed his arms.

"Of course, come pick one." The old man smiled.

"Hmmmm…" Ren got the jewelry piece and left. When he got back to the room it was late, and Rei was already asleep. "She falls asleep so fast……" He went and rummaged through his stuff, taking out a piece of paper and some markers, and quickly made a card, setting it--and the package--on the table next to the bed. "I hope she appreciates this…I'm….too soft…" He muttered to himself as he got into the bed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When Rei woke up the next morning, Ren was already gone--he always was.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI!"

"Thanks Lu." She smiled and looked to the table. "Hmmmmmm…..what's that?" She picked up the card and the package under it. "Who's this from?"She stared at the card. On the front in read 'Happy Birthday Rei', and there were two kwan-daos crossing each other on the bottom, and little black stars everywhere else. Opening it up, she read it:

_Dear Rei,_

_Happy Birthday I guess. I hope you appreciate this, because it won't come often. Thanks for the stuff yesterday…it was quite convenient. I hope you like the gift…although I think that you'd like anything I gave you. If you want, we can hang out ater, but don't bug me until Isay so. I promise I won't forget. So…Happy Birthday._

_-Ren…………sama…_

Rei smiled as she re-read the card. "It's……from Ren-sama…" She opened the small box to reveal a beautiful red bracelet. It had a diamond star on it, with wings encrusted with small sapphires. She loved it and immediately put it on—it was a little big, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that Ren had cared.

She got out of bed and got dressed, putting her hair up it two small buns on either side of her head, and putting her earrings in as well. When she had eaten breakfast, she went to the weight room.

"Good morning Ren-sama." Rei bowed respectfully before taking her seat on the bench.

"Morning." He muttered back, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmmm." She sat there, smiling at her gift. "…Thank you…Ren-sama…"

"Hmph." He closed his eyes. "Are you going to stare at it all day, or do you want the other part of your gift?"

"Well…..I guess so."

"Alright then, but you'll have to wait until after dinner. I'm training now."

"O-okay…" She smiled shyly, blushing a bit.

So, she sat there for hours until they finally went down to eat—it was Chinese food as usual, but Rei didn't care. Afterwards, Ren and Rei went back up to his room.

Ren crossed his arms. "Well?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well what?"

"What do you want to do? Duh! You know, are we playing with dolls, or some other crap, or what?!"

"Oh…" She looked at the ground. "I…want to walk…and look at the stars…."

"Oh." Ren was a bit taken back by her response. "A-alright then, come on." He walked out, with Rei following him.

They walked together silently until they came to a hill and sat down. For a while, the just sat there. It was a bit chilly and the leaves were falling off the trees. Rei was staring at the sky, Ren was watching Rei.

"What, you've never seen stars before?" Ren finally spoke up.

"Hmmmm? Oh! No, I just love the stars. They're so relaxing and beautiful……you can look at the stars for hours without a care in the world. It's so calm."

"I see……" It was then that Ren noticed a deep scar on the back of her neck. He hadn't noticed before, since he never really paid attention. The way she had her hair up, in the two buns with her hair falling down a bit since it was so long, her scar was clearly visible. He looked at it wondering how she managed to get such a gash.

Rei put her hand over it. "Please, don't look. It's so ugly."

"I….uhh……where did it…."

"I don't want to talk about it." She held her knees and buried her face into them.

Then it hit him. "You were….abused…..weren't you…?" His eyes reflected bits of sorrow.

She started to sniff as a few tears stung her eyes. "He…….he said it wouldn't hurt………but……it did hurt…….it hurt so bad…….he was so big……I-I……….I couldn't stop him from doing it……I thought I was going to die……..I……I……" Tears were now streaming down her face.

Ren now understood why she was who she was. She was a victim to torture and rape. Who wouldn't try and hide it? "Who…..? Who did it?! I swear I'll--"

"N-niisama…." She whispered through her tears.

"What?" _Her own brother? He did something so cruel? That's….that's inhuman!_

She wiped her tears and looked at him, she was smiling. "I'm glad that you care….Ren-sama. No one has ever cared. But now….I have a friend. Thank you." She looked to the stars again. "I'm so happy that I got to celebrate my birthday. When I was with Niisama……my only gift was…well….you know….But……you made me a card and everything. Thank you so much. Words can't express how I feel…..I…..I thought you hated me. But…..I don't think so anymore……you don't hate me….do you?"

"I….I never said that….that I……I mean I never……" Ren couldn't get the words out. He was blushing slightly at her thanks.

"I understand." Suddenly a shooting star fell through the sky. "Look! Make a wish!" _I wish that I could spend more time with you, Ren-sama…._

Ren looked up. _I wish…..that she's never treated like that….ever again….._

They sat in silence once again. Awhile after, Rei put her head on Ren's shoulder. He blushed even more, but didn't attempt to move her. She fell asleep soon after, so he took her inside. After a short while they were both asleep. If you would have gone in, you would have seen the cutest scene. Rei was curled up against Ren, while his arm was slung lightly over her shoulder. They were both smiling, but neither of them knew.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"EXCUSE ME! Shaman Participant! HELLO?!"

"Huh, what, who where?! I'm up, I'm up!" Rei's memory slowly died as she looked up at the man before her. "Who are you, and what the HELL do you want? I was busy!" She looked to her wrist, adorned with the bracelet. She smiled.

"I am here to--"

"Yeah yeah, we fight later, look to the stars, blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes. "I know already!"

"No. We are fighting now."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** Awwwwww...that was so sad! I almost cried as I wrote it! Hehe...yes the pairing remains the same: Ren x Rei. Yes, Horo likes her, but Rei doesn't really feel the same. She sees him as an older brother figure. Originally that whole dream thing was supposed to be her and Ren, but I think it fits better here. ...I think I'm gonna cry! Waaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! T-T

And you're probably wondering, who the hell he is, right? Well, you'll find out in...uhhhhhhhh...far later chapters. If you think hard enough though, I'm sure you can figure it out. It's really not all that hard.

But that little daydream was cute. Ahhhh, but she had a horrible life. -sniff- I'm gonna cry again! Wahhhh... And if you didn't know, Niisama means an endeared form of brother. Why doesn't she just call him niisan? Who knows! That's my wild mind for you. And isn't it weird that 5-year-olds are talking about this? Ohhhhhh!! Plot holes! xD

I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! Life seems to be a time-sucker-upper. Sowwies. T-T

Next time: Life or Death? Shaman Entry Test!

Ren: Now go _**review**_ you bastards! Push the GO button! Now!

**R&R Please.**

_Holy shit, that was a long chapter. Phew._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	8. Life or Death?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes:** After like………forever of not updating, I'm on a roll here, let's go!

Rei: You say that now, but it'll still take you months.

Shut up, no one asked you.

One month later: Ahhh, she was right. xD

Two months later: And guess what people? I'm taking Driver's Ed now! x3

Three months later: Yeeeppp, Driver's Ed is done now. xD

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A Shaman Story**

**Chapter 8**

**Life or Death?**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What the hell do you mean 'We fight now'?!" Rei looked up at the man, she was a tad irritated.

"That's what I said. The spirits said you would be ready, so you start now." The man went on. "You _are_ ready, correct?"

"Of course I'm ready! Who do you think I am? What do you take me for?!" She stood up and took her double-dao off of her back.

"Very well then, I shall explain the rules to you. My name is Karim--and you are?"

"Rei." _This guy's as dumb as a post! Ahhhggg!_

"Last name?"

"…Xao!" She rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you know this already?"

"Well, we try and get as much information as we can, but there wasn't much on you. Furthermore the blah blah blah………….."

_Damn! Does he ever shut up?! This is a waste of my time! Let's just fight and be done with it!_

"Blah blah blah……..understand?"

"Sure." _I wasn't even listening._

"Alright, so you have10 minutes to hit me once."

"That's it?" _I'm bored already…_

"Do not think it will be so easy."

"Yeah well, I really don't feel like dragging this out….so don't say it'll be so hard." She folded her arms, putting her weapon atop her shoulder. "Besides…..my arms hurt like a living hell. Shall we begin?"

"Show me your power."

"Alright. Luna,"

"Yes?"

"Just to be safe, heal up my arms."

"Got it!" A glow of red light appeared around Rei's arms, then it dispersed. "Done."

"Thanks."

"Ahhhh, a healer spirit. Very nice." Karim looked impressed.

"Don't think that's all she can do." _But I can still feel the pain…….the healing is just that. It only heals the wounds, not the pain they bring._

"Hmph…then show me."

"You asked for it. Luna, into the dao!" Rei stood with her weapon towards Karim. "What?" She was confused by the look on his face.

"You sure know what you're doing."

"Hn. What did you expect? An amateur?" She charged towards him. "Thunder clash!" She swung her weapon and spark waves headed for Karim.

"I will not be hit so easily." He jumped up, avoiding the attack.

"Lightning Arrow!" Rei was now behind him, sending arrows of lightning his way. "Oh really, now what was that you just said?"

"Really." He shielded himself with one of his spirits. "You see ,it's not so eas--" Before he could finish his statement, he was sent flying to the ground--by only a single hit of Rei's double-dao.

She landed to the ground and fastened the weapon onto her back. "I told you it would be easy."

"Incredible….how did you manage?"

"It's a basic three strike routine. You taunt your opponent with strong attacks. While they try to fend off those attacks, you quickly hit from behind. Simple, really. Although the amount of stronger hits depends on the opponent. I thought_ you_ might have put up a better fight…guess not."

_But….not many people have such speed… _"Hn…you did well." Karim smiled. "It's no wonder the spirits picked you to be fought with so early on."

"And my time?"

"Ah, yes, of course…..wha?" Karim looked very surprised. _How?_

"Is there a problem?" Rei sounded irritated, she folded her arms, glaring at him.

"No…not at all…it's just…you passed in under two minutes."

"Hmph. Too slow. It could've been done much faster."

"What? Rei, that was amazing!" Luna popped up, her eyes aglow, fist in air.

"Please, if that's the best I can do, I'll never beat _him_."

"No, Luna has a point. It takes most shaman the whole ten minutes." Karim stated, still dumbfounded.

"Hn. Well, I'm not _like_ most shaman. And neither is he."

"Well, whatever you may say, you did great. And this, this is yours." He handed her a strange looking contraption; it was red. "The Oracle Bell. All information you will need will come through this. Take good care of it, as it is your only connection to the Shaman Counsel."

"Got it." She answered back, sounding bored, fastening it to her right arm.

-Ring Ring Ring…-

"Hmm? Wha--Chrom?" Karim looked into his own Oracle Bell to see an incoming call.

"What is it?" Rei looked to him. "Karim?"

"Chrom?!"

"T-Tao……R-Ren……" The voice spoke out from the screen.

"What?" Rei was thoroughly confused now. _Ren? What about Ren? What the hell did he do??_ She went over to Karim and looked into the oracle bell. "What about Ren?" She didn't receive an answer--the screen went black.

"You know this boy?" _Chrom…I'm coming…hold on…_

"Yes, what of it?"

"Come with me." He motioned to her. Suddenly they were lifted up by a giant bird.

"Where are we going?" Rei sounded a tad irritated.

"To try and save Chrom."

"Who?" _He'll be dead by the time we get there.…Ren…you idiot…_

"He is one of the 10 priests."

"And Ren?"

"Ahhhhh……"

"I asked you a question--and I expect an answer!"

"Well…..ahhhhh, we're here…see for yourself…."

"Hn. Nice answer."

They landed in a nearby tree. Karim looked distressed, while Rei just looked angry.

"So, why do you need me here? I have things of my own to see to."

"We must stop Tao Ren."

_Good luck with that._ "Going against the Great Spirits, eh?"

"Chrom called us. It is fine."

"Hn."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Who were you calling to?" Ren smirked. "Back up?"

"T-Tao Ren….you have passed…no need to go further…" Chrom backed away, but fell backwards in the process.

"This is boring……" Rei folded her arms, gasping a little. _Damn, it still hurts……_ "Hmmm? What is he doing…?"

"I….am the only shaman necessary."

"Ren!" Rei jumped down, trying to stop him--but it was too late. Ren was standing there with his kwan-dao straight through Chrom's heart. Rei sighed, "Great." Blood was dripping everywhere. Ren removed his weapon, he was glaring at Rei.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who just killed a man……hey, what are you doing?!" Rei exclaimed as Ren was going in for another strike. "Knock it off!" Rei went from behind and held him off. "Karim!"

"Yes." No sooner had she said it, Karim had the late Chrom up in the tree.

Rei released Ren and he spun around to face her. "You…got in my way…" His eyes narrowed as he pointed his kwan-dao in her direction.

"And? You already passed, and he was already dead. What was the point of another strike?" She walked closer to him, avoiding the weapon. "You're mad!" Her finger was pointed towards his face.

Ren looked at her arm. "What happened to you?" He smirked, an evil look spreading across his face.

"I could ask you the same thing. What's your probl--" Suddenly Ren grabbed her wrist, slowly tightening his grip. "Unnggghh…." She winced in pain.

"What's the matter, does it hurt?" His smirk widened.

"What the hell do you think?! Let go!" She went to slap him, but he grabbed that wrist as well—his grip tightening every moment. "Ahhhh…..unnggg…" The pain was too much, her knees buckled and she fell--well, as far as she could fall since Ren was still gripping her wrists.

"Why is everyone dead?" Rei's face was towards the ground, her hair draped around her.

"W-what?"

"Why did you kill everyone?"

"Answer me!"

"Why are humans so dirty?"

Ren looked down, his bangs covering most of his face. "No one can help it…" It was barely audible, but Rei heard it and smirked.

_That worked fairly well…thank God I'm telepathic…._

"Where…" He dropped her from his grip. "Where did you…where did you hear that?"

Rei was already walking away.

"Wait! Tell me!"

"Shaman….I'm a shaman. Think about it."

"Rei…your wrists……they're bleeding!" Luna came out, worried for her companion.

"Then heal it." As said, it was done, but the pain still remained. _Damnit! Why can't I stop shaking?_ She took a deep breath.

"Rei…it's the dream again…isn't it…..it reminded you about it…..that's why you're shaking…Rei…"

"I'm….fine Lu." _It's not just a dream, it was real…_

"Wait--I don't understand! Tell me!" Ren was still following her. "God damnit! Now!"

"Don't. Touch. Me." Rei turned around, pointing her double-dao at his throat, her eyes narrowing angrily.

"Rei, let's go." Luna suggested, glaring at Ren all the while. "And you…don't you hurt her ever--_EVER_ again!"

"Luna…I'm fine…let's just go." Rei turned around and started to walk away again. She closed her eyes and sighed--the situation had made her remember a past disaster.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Rei was practically pinned to the wall. __He__ held both her wrists to the wall as he kissed up her neck._

"_Stop it! Let me go!" She tried to free herself but to no avail._

"_If you're going to struggle, then it's no fun, now is it?"_

"_It was never fun! Let me go!" Again she tried to get away, but he just twisted her wrists. "Ahhh! St-stop!" Her face twisted in pain, her eyes beginning to well with tears._

"_You…need to learn your place." His grip tightened even more. There was a cracking sound--bones cracking. He had broken her wrists._

"_Ahhh……" Tears flooded down her face as he left the room. "Lu-Luna……heal it…even if the pain is still there….it will be better than having two broken wrists…."_

"_Yes Rei….."_ That man…is a monster…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She opened her eyes and sighed once more. She had stopped walking, and Ren was once again in front of her. "What do you want?!"

"Tell me!" Ren was getting frustrated by now.

"Why should I?"

"Because a woman is always supposed to obey a man--it's practically law. You need to learn your place."

Rei's grip on her weapon became tighter. "I…..I have no place!" She leapt up and attacked him several times, but each time he blocked.

"What the hell?!" He backed up as he fended her off.

"You……are not my master……..you deserve to die!" Her most recent hit sent him to the ground, he held up his kwan-dao to hold off hers.

"What did I do to you??"

"Gee….I wonder! I am tired…so sick and tired of your shit! You know you deserve to die……niisama." Her eyes narrowed.

"What??"

"Rei…" Luna looked to her friend. _Ohh…no…she thinks that Ren is…… _"Rei stop! It's not who you think it is! It's Ren! Tao Ren! I know you don't want to kill him--you don't need another murder on your mind!"

"No….Ren would never say that….only he said that."

"Rei! China! He's Chinese--Chinese traditions and customs….look closer……your mind is playing tricks on you……. It's Ren!"

"I…I don't….."

"Who the hell do you think I am? I am definitely not your brother!" Ren was getting angrier, as well as slightly confused.

"Ren…………it is you……" She sighed, releasing her weapon and fastening it on her back, starting to walk away.

"You never answered me!" Ren got up and followed her.

"Stop following me." She stopped. "I don't understand you Tao Ren. All my life I've wanted friends, but found none. And then you--you just push friendship away. I don't understand." She shook her head. "How can you be so heartless? You've changed Ren, you changed a whole hell of a lot."

"I……you're crazy!"

"Hn. Think what you want, but remember that being a murderer takes a heavy burden on your soul. It is hard to bear and it will haunt you for the rest of your life--trust me, I know that fully well.

"Hmph, I don't care."

"Right now you don't, but someday you will." She turned around with a smirk on her face. "We will finish our fight--whether it be sooner or later. There can only be _one_ Shaman King." She started walking away again. "I still have hope for you Tao Ren--hope that you can change…I believe in you…I always have." She walked away over to Karim.

_I don't need you're hope…….it's destroy…..or be destroyed…_

"Karim!" Rei looked over to him.

"Yes?"

"Good luck telling the news."

"Hmmmm…..yes. I thank you for your time."

"Ahhhh, whatever. Although it was boring." She turned to Luna. "What do you say we fly home?"

"Sure! It's faster anyways." Luna smiled.

"Yeah." Rei plucked a feather off of her double-dao and tossed it to the ground. In a puff of smoke, it expanded and they got on, and Rei lifted it into the sky--back towards Yoh's house.

"Luna…." Rei looked away from her friend.

"Yes Rei?"

"T-thank you……"

"Huh?" Luna looked shocked and confused. "For….for what?"

"For stopping me. I almost killed Ren. I was really surprised that you did that…"

Luna folded her arms. "Well……I…uhhhhhhh…..ummmm….."

"Hn. I still thank you. I know that you've never really liked Ren, even if you tried to hide it. I appreciate what you did. If I killed Ren….I couldn't live with myself."

"Because you love him…?"

"No." Rei's tone shifted a bit. "Ren was the first person that understood me--other than you--and….my first real friend, even if he won't admit it…"

"I only did it for you…and besides, you were getting really scary."

"Hmph." Rei smiled as she landed the feather. _Thank you, Lu._

They got off of the feather and started walking towards the house. HoroHoro and Yoh were sitting on the porch.

"Hey Rei!" Yoh waved. "Where have you been all day?"

"On a walk………………"

"Yeah, like 10 hours ago!" Horo looked at her suspiciously.

"………and the park…………Shaman entrance test………almost killing Ren………the usual."

"What?!" Horo and Yoh looked at each other, then Rei. "Well?!" They were sure patient.

"Well what?" She folded her arms.

"The Shaman entrance test. What about it?!" Horo asked impatiently.

"It was easy…although I can't really tell you about--huh? What's that ringing?"

"Rei! Oracle Bell." Luna informed her.

"Oh." She looked at her wrist with the Oracle Bell on it--which was still a bit bloody. "Match…info…this should be interesting. Two weeks from now at 10:00 pm--at the Stone Circle--opponent is……"

"Well?!" Horo, Yoh, and Luna were all on edge. Rei just smirked.

She started laughing. "Looks like it's sooner rather than later, Lu! I still get to kick his ass!"

"Who?!" Horo was dying to know.

"Your opponent is……Tao Ren. Easy win!" Rei fisted the air. "Cha!"

Horo and Yoh both fell backwards. "Ren…?"

"Hey Yoh…." Horo looked at him. "You think Ren'll kill her?"

"Hehe…question is, will she kill him." He chuckled. "A battle of who kills who."

Rei walked past them into the house.

"Where are you going?" Horo prompted.

"To change bandages, then sleep."

"Bandages?" Yoh looked at her arms. "Woah! What happened?" Horo looked away.

"Yeah…….I-I went a little overboard during the match and…..I….I slipped." She started walking again. "Good night."

"Hn. Yeah, I'll head in too. "Horo got up and followed Rei.

Yoh smiled. "Good night guys!" _Hahhh, what a day……_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey Rei! Wait up!" Horo went down the hall to Rei's room, which she was going into.

"What, Horo?"

"You know what. What happened?"

_Idiot…_ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're arms!"

"I told you."

"You're a liar!"

"Hn."

_Rei……_ "What really happened? You can tell me."

"You'll need some rest for your entrance test, will you not? Go relax." She started to enter the room.

"Rei!"

"What?!"

"I……I'm worried about you…ya know…"

"Yes, well that's all nice and peachy, but I can take care of myself. Anything and everything that may have happened doesn't concern you. So go and rest." She closed the door.

_But……why can't you just open up to people…? What happened to you that was so bad…? Rei… _Horo was now left with more questions than answers as he went to his room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why can't he just stick to his own business?!" Rei was a _bit_ irritated…

"Ummmm…Rei……you don't have to take it out on the wall you know…" Luna sweat-dropped.

"I can punch the wall if I want to!" _Hahhhhh………_

"But Rei……"

"Hn……"

Luna just stared at her friend.

"Hehehehehe……"

"Rei, are you feeling alright…?"

"I can't believe it…"

"Huh?"

"Our first match is with Ren! Hahahahaha!"

"Oi……"

"Oi?"

"Uhhh, ummm, I mean……..errr….."

"You think we won't win?"

"N-no, that's not it at all!"

"That _is_ what you think…Well then! I'll just have to prove you wrong! Kekekeke!"

"Hahhhh, Rei……" _She's not worried at all? Even after today? What the hell!?_

"And so it continues………" Rei smirked as she looked out the open window, her red-brown hair shifting in the breeze. _This should be fun…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's Notes: ** Ren was kinda sadistic this chapter….o.O Whatever.

In other news: I just got the John Mayer CD, Continuum, off of iTunes. It's soooooo good. 3 AND I bought Criminal Minds: Season 1 on DVD. Reid LOVE. Yes. yes yes yes yes yes. LOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE. And I have Season 2 as well! Hence why I haven't updated since God knows when. X.x

Rei: Obsessive much?

YEP! hugs an imaginary Reid doll

Rei: Yeah ok…walking away now…

o 3o

**R&R Please.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! T-T Gomenasai!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


End file.
